Trouble
by MrsLMB
Summary: Bella returns home after 8 years, only for Paul to imprint on her. But they hate each other! Bella comes up with a mutually beneficial arrangement, which turns both of their worlds upside down. Rated M for a reason. Mature readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys. So this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticizm welcomed. Please remember that this story is for mature eyes only. I don't own Twilight. Please read and review. xxx MrsLMB

Chapter 1 - Home

Driving down the main road, on her way to her father's house, Bella realized that nothing about Forks had seemed to have changed over the past 8 years. Bella had briefly been back a couple of times to visit her father. Other than that, she had kept her distance. But still Forks was as green and overcast as always. Her wipers were intermittently wiping away the drizzle that had begun shortly after Bella passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. Bella vividly remembered the day she left Forks, for what she thought would be for good.

Jacob had told her that he was not good and that he wanted her to stay away. The change in Jacob had been so swift. One moment he was still her insufferably upbeat best friend, her sunshine and hope of becoming whole again, and the next she was alone again, with a gaping hole - bigger even than when Edward left. When her best friend rejected her, simply because he thought he had turned into a monster, the only way out was for her to run; and so she did.

René had welcomed her with open arms. She for once consoled her daughter, treated her like the child, was understanding and supportive and eventually helped Bella to heal. It took Bella many nights of crying, before she realized that maybe it was time to discover who she was again, on her own. No Jacob, no Edward. Just find out if she still knew who she was. And she remembered the feeling of contentment when she realized one day that she was happy again, just on her own.

Bella parked in front of the familiar white house that she and Charlie had shared for a while. A house with so many memories, painful and good, that it could have easily derailed Bella's emotional state - the weaker Bella. But that Bella didn't exist anymore. She had become stronger, more confident and independent. She still wanted to find love, but she wanted to maintain her sense of self as well.

The front door swung open suddenly, forcing Bella out of her melancholic memories. Her father had a massive mustache covered smile on his face and his eyes crinkled at the sides. This was the smile he always reserved for really happy moments and she supposed that her returning home was one of those moments.

"It's so good to see you, Bells!" Charlie exclaimed and pulled her in for an uncharacteristically big hug. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Dad." And Bella really did miss him. The brief stays over the past years were really just that. Brief. Too brief. She had missed so much time with her father. Time that she might not have had, if he hadn't survived the heart attack.

After school, Bella had studied English Literature and a little Business economics, which helped her land the perfect editing job. A job she could do just about anywhere she wanted to. No office hours, only deadlines. And the pay was really great. The head office was based in New York, but the company sent her the books with a deadline for each one. And as long as Bella completed the editing for each book on said time, all was good.

After Charlie's heart attack, Bella decided that it was time to come home to Forks. Even though she was going to live in her own place, once she got one, she still wanted to be closer to Charlie. She had heard what happened to Harry Clearwater and when Sue called to tell Bella that Charlie had suffered a mild heart attack, she had decided that life was too short. She needed her father in her life on a more regular basis. She wanted no regrets and René understood that perfectly.

"How's the house hunting going?" Sue asked a while later, when Bella was unpacked and settled into a kitchen chair.

Charlie and Sue had gotten married two years after Harry's death. His death had brought them together somewhere between Charlie's consoling Sue and Sue's need of a man's help around the house every now and then. Bella was glad for that. Her father had been alone for so long. He deserved to find love again.

"To tell you the truth, Sue, I've found a beautiful house near here, newly remodeled. The rent seems reasonable, but I still have to go look at it later this afternoon. You guys could come with if you'd like? Help me decide."

"Love to." Charlie and Sue replied in unison.

"Great." Bella sighed with relief. She needed a second opinion. She could be a little impulsive at times, although the pictures she's seen on line had basically sold her already. She just hoped and prayed that the house really did look as good in reality as it did in the pictures.

"Any plans, tonight, Bella?" Sue asked casually as she busied herself with washing dishes.

"None at all." Bella answered and grabbed a drying towel, settling in next to Sue to dry the dishes as she placed them in the drying rack.

"Then come with us to the Res tonight. There is a bonfire. Everyone is celebrating Sam and Emily's upcoming wedding. They'd all love to see you again." Sue said as she handed Bella the last plate to dry.

"Oh wow. When is the wedding?" Bella asked as she dried the remaining soap suds off of the plate in her hand.

"In about a month," Charlie added and excused himself to go watch a game on the flat screen.

Bella absently fingered a scratch mark on the counter top as she considered Sue's request. It would be nice to see the guys again. She used to love hanging out with Jake and his friends, but she wondered if Jake would want to see her. She supposed she would be welcome. Jake had made several attempts at apologizing to her over the years, all via text message of course, but none the less, the attempts probably meant that he would still welcome their friendship again.

"I'll think about it Sue, thanks." Sue smiled at Bella's response and gave her a warm hug.

"It's so nice to have you back. It means a lot to Charlie too. He really missed you. Everyone did."

"How is he though?"

"He is doing really well, as you can see. I'm cooking him healthier meals and we take regular walks. We are meeting all the requirements that the cardiologist has requested." Bella looked over to where her father sat in the recliner, mumbling something about a missed opportunity for a touchdown.

"I'm so glad that he has you now, Sue. You truly are one remarkable woman. Not so bad for a stepmom." Bella winked at her. Sue was good for her father. He had blossomed again, laughed more, had some color in his cheeks and for once, work didn't come first anymore.

Sue laughed wholeheartedly at Bella's comment and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

Bella excused herself upstairs for a much needed nap. The trip from New York had drained her.

When three o'clock came, the three of them left to go see the house Bella had talked about. It was near the lake, a few streets down from Charlie's.

In the front, the house had a beautiful garden, a lot of trees at the sides of the garden, bright flowers all around and a round stone pathway to the front door. The white and brown exterior of the house looked neat, obviously touched up like stated in the advert, and the front door had an intricate carving of a howling wolf.

"Beautiful, right?" The estate agent said as she walked up to them, greeting the three of them by hand. "Hi, Bella. It's good to finally put a face to the voice on the phone."

"You were right, Jeanine. It's truly gorgeous." Bella gushed.

"Wait until you see the inside." She winked.

The house had a high ceiling with dark wooden walls and hardwood floors, all obviously redone recently. The living room was large with two big sliding doors, which doubled as windows. It led to a porch which overlooked the lake, where Bella could see herself drinking coffee in the morning as the sun came up. To the side of the jetty, a small, faded light blue boat was gently rocking to and fro, softly knocking against the wood of the jetty, while unperturbed, a few ducks drifted lazily upon the rippling waters.

Bella was in awe.

The kitchen had ivory colored cabinets below and above the marble counter top, and an island in the middle of the kitchen, also with matching marble counter top and a brand new stove. The kitchen windows looked out over the back yard, where a tire swing hung from a big oak tree, moving only slightly from side to side as the gentle breeze rocked it.

"I'll take it." Bella told Jeanine. This was her house. She new it! The best part was that she had first option to buy it if it was ever put on the market.

"But you haven't even seen the bedrooms, Bell's." her father pointed out.

"Right, but Dad, I'm sure it's not gonna change my mind."

"Oh Bella, it really is ideal." Sue commented, following Bella toward the bedrooms, just as enthralled by this beautiful house.

Bella was right, the bedrooms just confirmed what she had already decided. The short ride home was filled with excited chatter, mostly by Sue and Bella. Ideas being exchanged about the decor of the house. Sue was eager to help Bella get her house ready when her belongings arrived the next day. Sue loved creating a home out of a house and she was really good at it.

A/N: So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Reviews are welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm currently posting the chapters that that I've already written. I love the Bella/Paul combination. Hope you guys do as well. Drama to come. Please note, that I still don't and never will own Twilight. Only the brilliant Stephanie does.**

Chapter 2 - Inconvenient reality

Bella gave herself a final once over in the mirror. She had decided to join Sue and Charlie at the bonfire. She adjusted the spaghetti straps on her light pink top and pulled at one of her dark curls, watching it bounce. Satisfied that she was ready to go, she grabbed her jacket and headed for the stairs.

Charlie and Sue were already waiting for her in the living room. They were arm in arm and chatting animatedly. They looked really happy - which made Bella wonder if she was ever destined to find love. They looked up as Bella descended the stairs and Sue reached for her purse on the couch next to her.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, to which Bella merely nodded, not trusting her voice.

The familiar road to the Reservation suddenly felt too short. Bella was nervous. She didn't know how she would be received by the pack after all these years. They might have been close once, but she didn't know how much effect these eight years would have. She was excited to see Jacob, though, really hoping that they could be friends again.

The bonfire was already lit when they got there. There were a lot of people, some she remembered and some she met briefly or never at all. The heat of the fire was comforting. It brought back memories of good times spent right here on the reservation. Times that she almost felt whole again, wrapped in a sunny, comforting bubble with Jacob.

To the side, a group of Quileute guys were talking. Guys she knew. Quil glanced briefly to where she was standing and took a double-take when he realized who she was. Bella's stomach made a double flip. God! Why was she so nervous? She clasped her hands together in front of her to keep them from shaking and gave Quil a tentative smile.

"No fucking way!" He exclaimed. "Bella Swan!"

Bella laughed wholeheartedly at his welcome and squealed as he reached her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hi Quil." Bella managed weakly as he almost squeezed all the breath out of her body. He seemed to notice, though and put her back down on her feet.

Seconds later she was greeted by the rest of the guys. Jacob hugged her tightly in one of his characteristic bear hugs while bombarding her with questions about how she's been and if she's back for good, after which each of the guys hugged and welcomed her back as well.

Bella noticed that one particular guy didn't seem so excited to see her. Paul Lahote. Man whore in residence. Not that she minded. They never got along anyway. Well okay, maybe that was an understatement. She and Paul hated each other and they had never made it a secret. He even had quite a few colorful names for her, which included 'leech fucker', 'corpse jockey' and 'vamp tramp'.

Her eyes briefly met Paul's and found him frowning deeply at her. Some things would never change, she guessed. She didn't think on it for too long as the guys demanded her attention. Even Billy had wheeled over to greet Bella.

"Can I offer you a drink and some girl talk?" Emily asked Bella and pulled her away from Billy and the guys.

"Oh God, yes." Bella smiled gratefully.

"Seemed like you were a bit overwhelmed. Thought I'd come rescue you." Emily said as Bella followed after her.

"Thanks,"

"Leech fucker," Paul acknowledged Bella with a glare as they passed him by.

"Oh fuck off, Paul." Bella said without missing a beat as she followed Emily to the fire where most of the women sat.

She recognized none of the women that sat together, but Emily was kind enough to introduce her.

"Bella, this is Kim, Leah, Sky and Mia. Kim is Jared's girlfriend, Leah is Jake's girlfriend and also your stepsister. Sky is Quill's girlfriend and Mia is Embry's girlfriend."

"Hi," the gorgeous Quileute girls greeted kindly, strangely not making Bella feel intimidated or out of place. They all looked like a big sisterhood, sitting together and chatting merrily about some new brand of laundry detergent that, to quote Kim, 'really did remove all the stains the guys managed to get on their clothes'.

Bella chose a place near Leah, with whom she immediately hit it off. Bella apologized that she wasn't at the wedding, due to one of her clumsy spells landing her in the hospital with a concussion and a broken ankle.

"What the fuck is Paul's problem?" Bella asked suddenly, when she caught him glaring at her from the drinks table. "He has been giving me a death glare ever since I arrived."

"Oh, don't mind him. He probably has his boot up his ass again about something. You'll get used to it." Leah stated and absentmindedly threw a pebble into the fire.

A while later, they helped Emily hand out plates of food to the guests, which was no easy task, because the Quileute boys kept coming back for seconds and thirds.

Apparently the gods were frowning on Bella, because she got stuck giving Paul a second plate, to which he grumbled something about how he hoped he would be able to get the food down, with the stench of corpses covering it, now that she had touched his plate.

"That's it!" Bella exclaimed and came around the table to stand flush against Paul. "What is your fucking problem?" Her chest heaved, making contact with Paul's overheated skin. Bella heard everyone become silent. She would bet everything she had that all eyes were now trained on them, but she dared not look away. She was determined to keep eye contact with Paul. She refused to back down. The strangest thing though, was the look she saw in his eyes. Oh sure, there was hate, but there was also some other emotion that she couldn't quite place.

"Why you?" He asked irately, but then suddenly he looked drained and lost. He dejectedly rubbed his face and sighed. "Why the fuck does it have to be you?" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

Paul stared at her for a moment more and suddenly turned away, taking big strides, as if being near her was repulsing him.

Bella watched him walk away to the beach. She realized after a few moments that the chatter had started up again, but that Sam and the others were huddled together, whispering hurriedly.

"Don't mind Paul. He probably just didn't get laid last night," Kim spoke at her side suddenly.

Bella offered Kim a wan smile, distractedly watching Sam walking down to the beach. Clearly something had happened that would cause the Alpha of the pack to follow after Paul.

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Bella replied. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

When Paul and Sam returned more than an hour later, the story telling was fully underway. Billy had a way of capturing and everyone's attention and keeping it, his voice taking on a completely different timbre, but even the skilled Billy couldn't keep Bella's eyes or mind from seeking out Paul as she felt him return. Her eyes trailed up from his muscular legs to his beautifully sculpted chest, the tattoo on his huge bicep and finally his face. The face of a god, with a strong, angular jaw, lips that looked good enough to eat, short, wild jet black hair and eyes that looked like honey mixed with the richest of chocolate - eyes full of pain and disgust. How was it possible for such an astonishingly beautiful, virile male to have such an terrible personality. He gave her one last look, before turning back to Sam, leaning close to whisper something to his leader. Sam's eyes flicked up to hers for a millisecond, before shaking his head swiftly at Paul and giving him an admonishing look.

When the stories were finished, Bella seeked out Sue and Charlie, who wanted to know if Bella was ready to leave with them? She was relieved to get away from Paul and this whole staring contest that had started between them. Her discomfort with the whole situation was making her anxious and she needed to go home. Needed to be alone.

On the way home, Charlie had asked Bella about her fight with Paul, but Bella just shrugged and explained that she was just as in the dark about what Paul's deal was with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some yumminess ahead. I love this chapter. Please enjoy and review if you like it. Only for the eyes of mature readers. I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3 - A sticky situation

Bella was surprised at how quickly the word had spread about her moving in to her own place today, because the whole pack, including the women were there, helping her move in. Even Paul was there. Not that he seemed particularly happy about it, but he was helping none the less. And shirtless, no less. Well, the whole pack was shirtless, but for some reason, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Paul. Asshole or not, he sure looked hot as fuck. His white shorts hung low on his hips, the white material emphasizing his silky, russet skin. 'What the hell, Bella?' she reprimanded herself under her breath.

The guys were carrying in furniture and boxes, while the women helped her unpack. Sue was directing the guys, showing them where she wanted them to put the furniture. Bella didn't mind Sue taking over the arrangements. She knew it would be well worth it in the end and she couldn't wait for the end result.

"Emily, do you think you could help me turn this whole moving party into a housewarming party later?" Bella asked brightly. She enjoyed having all her friends here and providing food for them was her way of saying thank you.

"Sure. I think it's a great idea. You know how hungry these guys can get. They'd appreciate some food." she said as she reached up to one of the top cabinets to pack away a pile of plates.

"Then you guys should probably get a move on and go get supplies. There isn't much packing left. The rest of us will continue unpacking while you and Emily go shop and prepare the food. " Leah piped up, probably glad to avoid cooking, which apparently she hated.

"Right, guess were leaving then." Emily squealed excitedly. Emily apparently loved cooking for the pack, and having Bella as her cooking buddy got her all fired up.

Bella was busy pushing the shopping cart through the isle loaded with fresh vegetables, her eyes on her target - the butchery, when Emily cleared her throat nervously.

"So, Sam really needs to discuss something with you a little bit later." Emily said, trying to sound casual as she loaded meat into the shopping cart.

"Yeah? What about?" Bella asked curiously as her eyes browsed over the assortment of meats, picking up a a few packs of vacuum packed buffalo wings and dumping it unceremoniously into the cart.

Emily fidgeted with a frill on her halter top, not looking Bella in the eye. "It's a little complicated, but I'll let Sam explain it all to you."

"Should I be worried?" Bella asked and stood on her tippie toes to reach a bottle of marinade on the top of the shelf, next to the open fridge of meats on display.

"Not really, I guess. Depends on how you take the news."

"Fine, I'll talk with Sam as soon as we get back." Bella sighed. The day had started out so great and the fact that Emily was nervous about this, only made Bella feel more on edge.

After purchasing an insane amount of food, Bella and Emily headed to the liquor store to get some beers and wine. It would be no party without a little alcohol and as edgy as she felt right now, the numbing effects of wine would definitely be welcome.

As soon as the two of them arrived back home, the guys helped carry the groceries into the kitchen while Emily called Sam to remind him of the talk he wanted to have with Bella.

"Paul! Get your ass in here!" Sam shouted from the kitchen.

Why the hell would Sam need to call Paul? Was this about last nights fight between them? If so, she would assure Sam that she would reign in her temper where it concerned Paul, and that she and Paul would keep their distance from each other, as to not cause another embarrassing display like that of last night.

Bella led Sam and Paul out to the back porch and closed the sliding door. She supposed that Sam wanted to discuss the matter in private.

"Is this about the fight Paul and I had last night, Sam? Because if it is, I can assure you that I will try my best to keep out of his way from now on."

"Not quite." Sam sighed. "You already know about the pack turning into wolves, which makes this conversation a lot easier, but there is something else that you need to know."

Bella scoffed and heard a low grumble coming from Paul, who was standing across from her, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Shit. Something was definitely up.

"Have you heard of imprinting before, Bella?" Sam asked.

"What the hell is imprinting?" Bella asked confused.

"It's the way our wolves find their perfect mate. Imprinting makes the wolf devoted to his mate, his imprint. For life."

"Right. But what does this have to do with Paul and me?" Bella asked but as soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what Sam was trying to say. "Oh God, Sam. Please, pleeeeaaassseee tell me you are fucking with me!" She begged.

"Unfortunately not." Paul spoke for the first time. "Believe me, it's not as if I wanted this to happen. Especially not with a fucking leech lover."

"Jesus, Paul." Sam exclaimed. "Just cut the insults, would you. This is your mate. Your soulmate."

Paul started laughing. Softly at first, almost like a chuckle, but soon he was practically bent over, laughing hysterically.

Once he calmed down, he looked Bella in the eye. "Sorry, Bella. But soulmates. You and I getting married and having babies. Living happily ever after. Just try to picture it, and then tell me you don't see how ridiculous this is?"

"I hate to admit it, Sam, but for once I completely agree with Paul. Even you can see that we will never be soulmates. We'll kill each other."

"Ugh, I give up." Sam said and walked away frustrated, but turned to add one more thing. "You do know that you could try to stay away from each other, but eventually the power of the imprint will make that impossible."

"Is that true?" Bella asked Paul. "Please tell me Sam is wrong? I mean, can't I just go about my business as usual, while you do what you do best?"

"Which would be what?" Paul lifted a brow.

"You fucking any girl who is wanting and willing."

This actually made Paul smile. "I wish, Bella. Believe me. But unfortunately the imprint prevents me from doing just that. Sam said he tried that once. He was still with Leah when he imprinted on Emily. Apparently he could only get a hard on for Emily."

"So this means you'll have to live high and dry for the rest of your life."

"Guess so." Paul sighed.

"I almost feel sorry for you."

And Bella did feel sorry for Paul. The thought of him having to live without sex for the rest of his life, bothered Bella for the rest of the evening. She was definitely not entering into a relationship with Paul because of some werewolf voodoo. Not that Paul wanted her either.

Bella was glad for the distraction of having to serve food and washing dishes when everyone was fed. She however, couldn't even touch her food. Her stomach felt knotted up. From time to time she would look up at Paul, sitting with the others in the living room, and catch him looking at her too.

"So, how are you feeling after hearing the news?" Sky asked as she took a sip of her coffee. The men were outside, playing a game of football, while the girls all sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"Not sure. I really don't like Paul. But I kind of feel guilty for being the reason that he will never get laid again."

"Well, I actually feel bad for you, Bella. I mean, sex with your imprint is fucking mind blowing, compared to any sex you've ever had. Fighting this imprint means that you will miss out on that." Emily said matter-of-factly.

"I guess I wouldn't know. I have nothing to compare it with." she felt herself blush deeply.

"Oh my god, Bella. Are you still a virgin?" Mia asked shocked.

It was at that exact and inopportune moment that Paul walked in, eyes wide as saucers. He obviously didn't expect to walk in and hear that.

Bella looked up into Paul's eyes and caught a glimpse of shock, before he hid it away behind steely eyes.

"Sorry, just wanted to get more beer." He said uncomfortably, grabbed a six pack of beer and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Great!" Bella exclaimed. "Now he's going to torture me even more. Poor little virgin girl."

The girls all laughed at my statement, not caring how embarrassed I was.

 **PPOV**

 _He couldn't believe that the pale face lying under him had him so hot and horny. The pale skin that he once hated, beckoned for him to touch it._

 _Bella's chest was heaving. Her breasts moved up and down rapidly. Here eyes were heavy with lust, just as his was. His cock was rock hard and quivering, needing to be inside of his mate._

 _It only took four words from Bella to crumble his last shred of resolve._

 _"Please Paul, fuck me." she pleaded._

 _Without thinking twice, he sheathed himself balls deep into her hot, wet core. His sheer size made her scream his name in ecstasy._

 _"Jesus, Bella. You're so fucking tight." he grumbled and started to pump relentlessly in and out of her._

 _Paul was sure that they were going to wake up the neighbors. Bella wasn't a quite one, that was for sure, but god, it made him even more hard to hear her_ _scream his name. Paul_ _lifted Bella's legs to his shoulders, the angle allowing him to go even deeper and causing Bella to moan her approval. One of his fingers found her over sensitized bundles of nerves, which he flicked briefly. His cock was starting to throb, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came. He could feel Bella's walls starting to quiver. She was so close. He picked up his pace and slammed into her even harder._

 _As Bella's orgasm hit, her walls clenched down hard on him, and that did it. He violently spilled his hot seed into her over and over again, moaning her name._

"Fuck," Paul whispered a curse as he woke to sheets that were slick and sticky with his cum.

What the fuck was going on with him. He was having these dreams on a nightly basis since he imprinted on the leech lover.

"Get it together, Lahote. You're not a fucking teenager anymore." he chastised himself.

He looked at his alarm clock and the red numbers told him that it was a little over one o'clock. He stripped the sheets from his bed without switching on the light and padded down the hall to the kitchen to put his sheets in the wash.

He opened the fridge and took a swig of milk straight from the container and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, thrust the container back into the fridge and headed back to bed, feeling exhausted. But even after his wet dream, Bella still plagued his dreams.

Paul woke up with a massive hard on, and headed to the bathroom for a quick cold shower before his patrol.

The cold water did nothing for his arousal. Not one damned bit. He hung his head low and let the cold water wash over his head. There was only one thing that would help now. He hated having to consciously jerk off to the image of Bella in his head, but he swore to himself that this would be a one time occurrence. He couldn't let her take over his life or his thoughts like this. He simply wouldn't allow it. He braced himself with one hand against the cold tiles of the shower wall, while his dominant hand found his stiff cock, and he started to stroke it slowly and deliberately. He pictured the image from his dream last night, where Bella was shouting his name, over and over, while he made her cum. Paul sped up his movements and it didn't take long for him to reach his climax, squirting his hot seed over the glass of the shower door.

 **PPOV**

 _"That bad, huh?"_ Paul heard Jared's voice in his mind as he pushed himself to run faster.

 _"It's frustrating, man. I'm telling you, it's been three weeks and already she is taking over my dreams. It's getting to a point where it's all too much. I need a good fuck! And I can't even get my dick hard for any other woman."_

 _"Why don't you just accept the imprint? It's only gonna get worse, the longer you stay away from her, dude."_ Jared pointed out.

 _"Not a fucking chance, man. No way. "_ Paul grumbled and sped up and away from Jared. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. To make a plan. Something had to give, because all of this shit was making him edgy and so fucking frustrated. He had tried to fuck some random girl from a bar in town the other night, but embarrassing as it was, his cock wasn't up for the job. No pun intended.

It didn't matter that his reputation as a excellent lay was down the drain now, because he obviously wasn't going trolling for pussy again. Now that he knew without a doubt that he could only fuck his imprint. Which wasn't going to happen. Ever!

He hadn't heard from, or seen Bella since the night she'd moved in to her new place. Not that he cared though. He didn't want to see her anyway, but his traitorous wolf - well that was another story.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Liked the lemon? Yes or no? I loved writing it. ;) Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, but I do love expanding on all the possibilities of it. Please read and review. Lots of love...MrsLMB 3**

Chapter 4 - An indecent proposal

 **BPOV**

Bella groaned as she woke up. The dreams she was having nightly, was making her exhausted and frustrated. She had never experienced a need like this in her life. She needed a proper release. Since Paul had imprinted on her, she kept having dreams of them having the hottest, wildest sex. Anywhere and everywhere. Her bed, her couch, the floor, even the fucking kitchen table. The hottest was when he took her against the front door. She would dream that he just barged in, ripped her clothes off and fucked her right there, against the door.

And then an idea hit her. Why couldn't they just have sex, without strings attached. He probably needed it just as bad as she did, considering he couldn't get it from anyone else anymore. It didn't mean that they would accept the imprint, it would just mean that both of them could get rid of their sexual tension together. She wasn't one to be so nonchalant about sex, considering she was still a virgin, but god, this frustration had to end. It had gotten to the point where she was just so snappy and irritated constantly. Even Charlie asked if she was okay. What was she supposed to tell her father? No Dad, I'm not fine. Only a good, hard fuck would help right now.

Bella got into the shower and quickly washed. She had made up her mind. She was going to seek Paul out and present him with her proposal.

 **BPOV**

Bella's heart hammered in her chest where she sat in her car, in front of Paul's house. "It's now or never," she said under her breath and got out of her car. Before she even reached the porch, Paul appeared at the front door. Bella felt like there was an invisible tug in her chest that only let up whenever she got close to Paul. This made her relax a little.

"What do you want?" Paul asked as he eyed her exposed legs a little longer than was necessary.

Bella self-consciously tugged at her shorts and took a calming breath. "Can we talk inside?"

"If we really have to." he grumbled but held the door open for her to enter. Paul followed behind her, closed the door and took a seat on the couch opposite her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to be blunt." Bella spoke confidently. "I think we should have sex."

"Ha!" Paul barked. "Funny."

"I'm serious. Ever since the imprint, I can't stop thinking of sex. I can't control this need I have. And since you can't have sex with anyone else, I thought this might be the perfect solution for both of us. No strings attached." There, she'd said it. She was proud of herself for not stuttering or stumbling over her words. Not even a blush.

"There is not a fucking chance in hell." Paul said angrily jumping up.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Bella got up and headed for the front door, walking past a sneering Paul, keeping her head up. She was not going to let herself feel embarrassed at his rejection. She was sure she could find someone else who was willing to help her with her predicament. She had only made this offer to Paul, because she thought it could help him out as well.

She opened the front door slowly, to leave, but Paul pushed it closed from behind her.

He sighed. "Okay, Swan. Fine."

And for the first time since she set her foot on Paul's property, she felt awkward. What now? Do they do it now? Should she start taking her clothes off? Or was he going to fuck her at another time? Was he waiting for her to make the next move?

But for once, Paul wasn't being a dick. He slowly moved her hair from her shoulder and placed his scorching hot lips against the skin on her neck. His hot breath fanned over her shoulder, giving her goosebumps. He pulled her flush against him and she was sure that Paul could hear her heart hammer against her chest. His skin was impossibly hot, almost burning her through her shirt.

Paul sniffed the air. "Mmm, so, is that all it takes to arouse you?"

Bella blushed profusely and slapped his arm. She ventured a peek up into his eyes. She was pleased to find only lust. No disgust, no anger, no judgement. Just pure, uncontained lust. God, this must have been just as hard for him these past few weeks.

Bella yelped as Paul scooped her up into his arms. "Let's go to bed." he said in a husky voice that only seemed to turn Bella on even more.

 **PPOV**

 _I need this, oh good god I need this, Paul thought as he carried Bella to his bed. Even if it was with her, his virgin vamp tramp imprint._

Paul supposed it wouldn't be that bad. This was his first virgin though. The girls who usually threw themselves at him, were all more than experienced. At least he had learned a few things form Quill and Jared, thanks to the pack mind. Sky and Kim were both virgins when Quill and Jared had imprinted and Paul had an good idea of what to do.

He lay Bella gently on the bed. He would take it slow for her first time. If he showed her how good it felt to fuck, their arrangement might just help them both out.

He slowly pressed his lips to hers and pulled her close to him. She quickly responded by allowing him entrance to her mouth. But fuck, he never expected the heat that exploded inside him. The sheer need, no, hunger that overtook him would surely be the death of him. It took every ounce of control not to rip her clothes off and just fuck her into oblivion. Christ, he never new that he could feel this desperate. She was trouble, he knew that now. But fuck if he cared. Paul released Bella's lips to catch his breath and moved his lips down her neck, licking and biting all the way down to her covered breasts.

"Off with this," he panted, "get it off." He tugged at her shirt and pulled it over Bella's head as she lifted her arms up. The sight of her milky white breasts almost spilling over her bra cups made him lose it. He tore the bra clean off of her body and took a perfect pink peak of flesh into his mouth. He sucked hard, causing Bella to practically convulse beneath him as she screamed his name. A slight bite at her nipple caused Bella to buck her hips into him.

"You're so greedy, Trouble. And oh so responsive. Oh the things I could do to you. "

 **BPOV**

How was it possible that he could elicit such feelings of need and lust from her. She thought for sure that she was going to lose her mind with need. He tugged her pants down, leaving her bare, with only a thin piece of white lace to separate them.

Paul dipped his head to where heat and arousal were pooling under Bella's lace panties and grazed his teeth against her oversensitive flesh. An involuntary moan escaped her lips and she could feel him smile against her. He slipped one finger under the lace and ran it up her slick folds once, twice and then he plunged his finger into her. He teased her body, moving his finger in and out, then adding a second finger and soon she felt a pressure starting to build inside of her. But before she new it , his lips were on her weeping flesh, licking and sucking her clit, all the while, continuing the slow torture with his fingers and still holding her panties to one side. She was so close now, she could feel it. Paul seemed to realize it too, because he flicked his tongue over her clit and gently bit down, causing her to spiral down into an whirlwind of pleasure. She wasn't sure what she was saying, or if she was screaming, but as she came down from her high, she realized that her throat felt raw.

Paul stood up and swiftly removed his shorts, only for her to realize that he went commando. But then real fear struck Bella as her mind registered the sheer size of Paul's cock.

"Oh my god, no! Paul, it will never fit. There is just no way." Bella said and bit her lip. Such a shame that this was were their sexual encounter would end, because he sure new his way around the bedroom.

"Don't worry, Trouble. You'll stretch to accommodate me. Trust me." Paul sneaked back onto the bed and started to kiss the insides of her thighs.

"Are you on birth control or do I need to use a condom?"

"No it's fine, I'm on the pill."

"Good girl." He whispered as his lips explored the soft flesh of her stomach, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. His hands found her breasts and started kneading and tugging. Bella bucked her hips against him. She needed to feel him inside of her, despite the fact that he might tear her in half. "Please," she begged him.

That was all it took. Paul tore her white lace panties from her body with one sharp tug and kneeled between her legs, his cock close to her entrance. She felt him dip his head into her gently and pull back. He repeated this a few times, teasing her flesh, teasing her.

"Ready?" he asked, stroking his cock up and down her slick folds and looked into her eyes, as if to make sure that she still wanted this.

"Yes," she breathed. "Please." She almost begged again.

And with one swift move, he was sheathed deeply inside of her.

Bella hissed in pain as he broke through the tiny piece of flesh that was her innocence. Paul stilled his movements, giving her time to adjust. Bella shifted her hips, trying to adjust to the pain. She enjoyed this new feeling of being filled. In her life, she would never have imagined herself in this situation with Paul and him being the one who took her virginity.

Paul kept his eyes trained on hers, waiting for her to give the go ahead. The burning was slowly starting to subside and she lifted her hips up towards his, to show him that she was ready. He gently started to move in and out of her, each thrust becoming harder and deeper.

"Fuck, Bella, ugh your so deliciously tight." He said as he started to move at a relentless pace, causing the now familiar feeling of pressure to build inside of her again. Bella moaned and tried to tell Paul to keep going. To tell him how good it felt, but her words came out jumbled.

Paul lifted her legs over his shoulders and thrust even deeper. Bella really didn't want this incredible feeling to end, and she really tried to hold out, but her orgasm pulled her under without warning, and Bella clamped down on Paul's cock, her orgasm going on and on without signs of ending.

That was all it took for Paul, and he shouted a string of jumbled curse words as he shot his hot load into her.

They were both still connected as they tried to slow their breathing. "That was-" Bella was at a loss for words.

"Fucking insane." Paul completed her sentence for her.

"Yeah," Bella said and winced as Paul pulled out of her.

"Sorry," he said and got up. He held his hand out to her, to help her up.

As Bella headed for the bathroom, she noticed that his cum had started leaking down her leg. It was tinged red, from what she assumed was her blood. She hurried to the bathroom to clean up, which took longer than expected. Her legs felt weak and wobbly, so she steadied herself against the basin. It was only now that she started to notice Paul's beautiful bathroom. Her bathroom at home looked a lot similar. There were no feminine touches though, but it looked neat and clean.

A knock at the door startled her. "You okay in there, Trouble?" came Paul's voice. How weird of him to be concerned. Maybe he was just anxious for her to get going.

She opened the door. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He stood there in all his naked glory, hand against the door jamb and suddenly she felt shy, standing there, completely exposed in front of him. She quickly straightened her shoulders. For god sake. They just had sex. He'd tasted all of her. She would not be shy or ashamed. He obviously wasn't. Bella ducked under his arm and confidently strut back to his room. She was not going to let him think he had some sort of power over her. She retrieved her clothes, leaving her bra on the floor, because, let's face it, he'd shredded it. She had found her pants and shirt, but for the life of her she couldn't find her panties. She knew they were shredded too, but she wasn't going to just leave it there. Where the hell were they? After another two minutes of searching, she gave up on finding her panties and just put on her clothes.

"Thought you might be thirsty," Paul said as she entered the living room. He handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she said and took a big gulp of water. She eyed the living room. Spacious, with lots of windows. A flat screen was mounted against the wall and below it stood a big cabinet, which she supposed, could be a TV stand, if the TV wasn't already mounted against the wall. Dark brown leather couches were arranged in a box shape in front of the television, with a sleek glass coffee table in the middle, on a plush rug.

White linen curtains billowed as wind blew in from every open window in the room, filling the space with the freshest of air.

Bella took another sip of her water and turned to find Paul watching her with that unreadable expression of his.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, just thinking we should do this again, soon." he said and drained the rest of the water left in his bottle.

"So I guess little virgin wasn't that much of a let down in bed as you expected?" Bella spoke boldly.

"Meh," he said and shrugged his shoulders, but his expression told her otherwise.

"Oh my god, you liar." Bella smirked and walked up to him. In her very best attempt at seduction, she traced a finger down his muscular chest, "You liked it. Admit it." she said and bit the skin on his left pectoral gently.

Before Bella knew what was happening, she was pushed over the arm rest of the couch and Paul was inside of her again, fucking her with relentless speed. His grunts were just audible over the slapping sound that their skin made each time it met. He grabbed her locks and pulled her hair back almost painfully- but turning her on.

"Ah, god yes, Paul, I'm gonna cum!" Bella screamed his name as she lost it. With a final deep thrust, they both climaxed together, Paul moving more slowly now, letting them both ride out their orgasms.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dirty lemons up ahead. If you like it clean and gentle, some of it might not be quite up to your taste. Enjoy. P.S. I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 5 - Birthday present

 **PPOV**

 _"I'm so screwed, dude."_ Paul thought as he ran with Jared.

Jared could see what had happened this morning. It was on repeat in Paul's mind. And he laughed. The fucker.

 _"You do realize that I'll need to fuck her now, on a daily basis right?"_

 _"Yup. You gave your wolf a taste and now you've created a feeding frenzy for it."_

 _"Trust me, I know. She tried to tease me, just before she left this morning, and the wolf totally took control. It made me pin her down and I fucked her brutally. The sex was so rough that I was surprised she could even cum."_

 _"Well, you said that she was the one to suggest this arrangement. So at least you and your wolf will be satisfied."_

 _"How do you know. She might just decide that this one time was enough for her."_

 _"Are you saying you want her around? That you're falling for her?"_

 _"What the fuck man! Are you insane? I just meant that I'll need to fuck her regularly now and if I can't, my wolf will drive me nuts."_

 _"Bella won't be able to stay away for long. Believe me. Once Kim and I started having sex, she became this insatiable little sex freak. It's partly because of the imprint. You are drawn to your imprint in this inexplicable way, that only gets stronger once you start having sex. You can try to fight it, man, but I'm telling you, you'll lose. You are meant to be with Bella."_

 _"Fucking trouble. That's what she is. Knew it from the start."_

 _"At least you won't be starved of sex."_

They ran in silence for a while, but stopped once they reached the border to Canada.

 _"So are you coming to dinner at Sam and Emily's tonight?"_ Jared asked.

 _"Guess I kind of have to. What time?"_

 _"Sam said six. Happy birthday, by the way."_

On the one hand, Paul was relieved that he would again be getting some ass on a regular basis, like he used to. Too bad it was with her. At least she was good in bed. Except for the dreams he had this last few weeks, he'd always imagined that Bella would be quite subdued in bed. But she had proven him wrong. She was so hot and responsive. So easily aroused by him. Paul got hard just thinking about her in his bed, under him this morning. And man, could she take a beating from his dick. He thought that she would stop him when he took her from behind on the couch, but low and behold, the fucking minx came spectacularly for him.

He needed to stop thinking about it so much. He was not going to let their sexcapades get under his skin. It was strictly sex. Nothing more. She'd said so her self, when she proposed this arrangement. And her panties that he'd stowed under his pillow this morning, was just to keep the wolf subdued. Allowing the wolf to have her scent close by.

 **BPOV**

As luck would have it, Paul arrived at Sam and Emily's just as she got out of her car.

"Hi," she greeted him awkwardly, simply because her manners forced her to.

"Trouble," he nodded toward her in acknowledgement and followed after her to the front door.

She was about to knock when the door was opened by a boisterous Quil.

"So Bella, how's it feel not being a virgin anymore?" Quil asked as he pulled her into the house.

All eyes were on her and Paul.

"What the fuck, Jared?" Paul roared. "Really, you told him?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, man. Quil came to relieve me from patrol and asked if you were coming tonight. I didn't mean to think about what you said this morning, but at the mention of your name and the word 'coming', it all came flooding back."

Bella was standing in the living room, rooted to the spot, beet red.

"Come," Paul said and dragged Bella to the kitchen by her hand.

"That's what she said!" Quil yelled after them, cracking up at his own joke.

Bella was greeted by a sympathetic smile from Emily. "Don't mind Quil, he just hasn't grown up yet." She said in Quil's direction.

"Sit down." She motioned. "Paul, there's beer in the fridge. And just grab a coke for Bella. "

Bella winced and hissed quietly as she sat down, but it wasn't missed by Emily or Paul.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned and Paul stifled his laugh with a cough.

"I'm good, thanks Em." Bella said and waved it off. But Paul winked at her and gave her a knowing smile, before he headed to the rest of the pack.

"Anything I can help with?" Bella asked, trying and failing to hold back the blush that was creeping up from her neck to her cheeks.

"You could help me peel these potatoes," Emily pointed to the heap of potatoes on the table.

"God, are we feeding the army or what?"

"Nope, just the pack."

Emily and Bella fell into easy conversation and were soon joined by Kim, who was a little late, because she'd just finished her shift at the hospital. Leah and Mia soon followed. Sky was apparently sick and was unable to come.

"So, who's birthday is it?" Bella asked when she saw a cake on the counter with a big 28 candle on it.

"Paul's, of course. Didn't you know?"

"Shit, no. I didn't. I haven't even gotten him a present."

"Don't worry," Quil piped up from the living room and popped his head into the kitchen. "He already opened your present this morning."

"Quil." Sam warned. "You're asking for it."

"So, how was it?" Kim asked as she poured herself some wine.

Bella blushed furiously at Kim's question.

"Hey, you don't have to be shy. It's normal." Kim assured her.

"Yup, besides. If you're going to hang with us, you will have to get used to all the inappropriate details." Emily added.

"So?" Kim wined, trying to get Bella to spill the dirty details

Bella relented with a sigh.

"It was, as Paul put it this morning, insane! My god. He is just so good in bed. Not that I have anything to compare it to. But I refuse to believe that sex gets any better than that."

"Better not try to get a second opinion from another guy, Trouble." Paul suddenly said behind her, and startled all of them, who were huddling together, talking about inappropriate subjects.

"Oh my god, you're already falling for her." Kim said. "That's so sweet."

"Uh no, not the case. Not falling for her. But my wolf would, however, rip any guy who tries their luck, to shreds." Paul added.

"Hello, I'm right here, people." Bella waved, still trying to reign in the severe blush now staining her cheeks and neck.

The guys were finally out of earshot, grilling burgers outside, while the girls made fries and continued chatting about the sexual experiences they've had with their imprints.

"I love it when the wolf takes over and the sex gets rough. It's really hot." Mia said. "It takes things to a whole different level."

"I think that's the reason I'm so sore." Bella blushed. "I mean, he really let me have it during the second round this morning. He didn't hold back. Or his wolf, I should say. So dominant."

"Oh yeah. That is incredible. Sam once let his wolf take over, and he literally fucked me until I blacked out." Emily said matter-of-factly.

 **BPOV**

It was time to leave. It was already past eleven. Everyone was fed and all the dishes were washed. Bella thanked Emily for a great evening and grabbed her bag.

"Good night everyone." Bella greeted. Several goodbyes came from the guys who were now watching a movie. Paul got up.

"I'll take you home." he said and walked her to the door.

"It's fine, really. You don't have to."

"I'm not letting you drive home alone this time of night. So quit arguing."

"Fine," she gave in and handed him her car keys.

The ride home was quiet. Paul was totally focused on the road, his grip on the steering wheel evident of the tension that was growing between them.

Bella decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Sorry about your birthday. I really didn't know."

"Not a big deal. I don't particularly like celebrating my birthday." He said and finally looked at her.

"Yeah, neither am I."

"Well, we were bound to have something in common." He mumbled.

Bella was suddenly hit with an idea. A birthday gift of sorts for Paul. They had about ten more minutes before they would arrive home, so she shifted in her seat to face Paul, unbuckled her seat belt and quickly unzipped his jeans. She released his cock, licked her lips and pulled his already semi-hard cock into her mouth.

"What the fuck, Bella." Paul let out in surprise but groaned as she started sucking harder. She held him firmly at the base while she took as much of him into her mouth as she could manage.

"Jesus Christ, Trouble. How the fuck do you do that?" He moaned.

She could feel him at the back of her throat, now completely hard. She didn't answer, she just continued sucking. Bella grazed her teeth gently against his cock this time as she moved down and felt him pull the car to the side of the road. Paul hissed as she tried it again, and he took a fist full of her hair in his hand. He continued to moan as she set a fast pace, rubbing him while she sucked.

"Fuck, Trouble. You need to stop. I'm gonna cum." he moaned and tried to pull away.

Bella only tightened her grip. She wasn't planning on stopping, and the idea of him cumming in her mouth just spurred her on even more. She cupped his balls in her other hand and felt him stiffen, his balls contracting slightly. With a loud curse and a tug on her hair, he exploded in her mouth. His hot seed spilled onto her tongue in large spurts. Bella swallowed every last drop of his salty sweet seed, licked her lips and sat up proudly.

Paul was still lying back in his seat, hand over his face, as if he was struggling with something. He wore a deep frown. "You know, you really are trouble, right?" he said softly, his hand still covering his face. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know, really. I guess I just went with what felt natural."

"I don't want you to become all cocky, but really, that was a fucking first class blowjob. Best I've had, ever. Just like the sex this morning."

He finally looked at her. "And the fact that I can smell how aroused you are from that blowjob, isn't helping anything. It's making it hard not to fuck you right here, right now."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"The fact that I absolutely hate car sex. It's too fucking uncomfortable to enjoy it."

Paul started the car and headed home a little faster.

"Want to come in for coffee?" Bella asked as Paul parked her car in the driveway.

"No," he replied.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight then. Hope you had a great birthday." She'd really hoped for some more sex, but she guessed he'd gotten what he needed.

"I don't want coffee." He said just before she closed the door. "I want you, naked and screaming. All fucking night long."

And that's exactly what happened. They were so fucking turned on and in such a rush that they didn't even make it into the house for round one. He took her right there on the bonnet of the car. It was desperate, needy sex. Not rough, per say, but not gentle either. They'd made the car alarm go off at some point, but it sure as hell didn't stop them. Paul just casually pulled the keys out of his pocket and deactivated the alarm, while torturing her clit with his other hand as he fucked her. Luckily there weren't any neighbors close, so there was no need for them to be quiet.

Round two found them totally ruining her couch with their bodily fluids, which would need dry cleaning first thing Monday.

And then there was round three. **Dear god.** Round three... Paul had taken a video with his phone of them fucking on the couch. It was all cock and vag, but watching the video afterwards and seeing how his dick stretched her and moved in and out of her, was enough to get the both of them worked up again. Not to mention watching the part where Paul came on top of her vagina while she fingered his hot seed into her, while she climaxed. This took horny to a new level. Paul blindfolded Bella and tied her hands to the bedpost. There was no need for foreplay. The video they'd watched was enough. But having her senses and her control taken away from her, made it even better. Paul had barely rubbed his cock against Bella's slick folds when she came again. And boy did she cum. Everywhere. Paul had flipped her onto her stomach and slowly, tortuously filled her. He kept up an extremely slow pace, stopping each time just before she was about to climax. As soon as Bella had calmed down, he continued with this slow pace. And by the fifth time that she was on the brink of climaxing, he'd finally let her cum. Bella wasn't sure she would be able to stop. Just before she finally felt her climax coming to an end, Paul sped up his movements and came. And that was it. Bella started to see black spots in front of her eyes and suddenly it all went black.

Paul had been worried but said it hadn't lasted long. Bella was out for about two minutes.

Round four was a quick fuck. It happened when Bella was preparing them a snack. They were quite famished by then. She was in his shirt, mixing up pancake batter when he took her from behind, his pace frantic, almost as if he hadn't had any in a while.

Round 5 was during the night after they had fallen asleep. Bella woke up feeling too hot and got up to open some windows. Paul was sound asleep but the erection he sported had sparked her need.

Bella gently climbed on top of him, and Paul let out a low chuckle as he woke, realizing what her plan was. He lifted Bella onto him, and she slowly slid herself onto his huge cock. It was slow and gentle. He sat up so Bella was in his lap, and they kept their pace slow. He'd put his hand on her cheek and kissed Bella on her mouth, her nose, her eyes and then lowered his mouth to Bella's breasts. And then they climaxed together.

They woke the next day just after twelve. Bella got up to use the bathroom, but cringed at the movement. She was extremely sore.

"You okay, Trouble?"

"Yes. Well, no. I am so bloody sore."

"Do you have some Tylenol on you?"He asked.

"Yeah, in my purse."

"Good. Go take a nice hot bath. I'll make some breakfast and once you've eaten you can take two Tylenol."

"Just don't burn down my kitchen, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

Paul was uncharacteristically kind and taking really good care of her. Guess he's had lots of girls who were sore the next morning.

The hot bath really did help with her sore muscles and she was sure she'd feel much better after two Tylenol.

After breakfast, Paul helped Bella clean up the kitchen. He wanted to wash the dishes, so she dried them off and put them away.

"Listen Trouble, I should get going. Thanks for last night - it was really hot," he said and eyed the couch.

Bella laughed and blushed slightly. "Yeah, it was. Let me walk you to the door."

She waved as he drove off and closed the door. The Tylenol was starting to make her drowsy, so she decided that she was going back to bed.

 **A/N: Sooo? What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so Bella is finally going to introduce Paul to Charlie. Will he like Paul or not? Who knows? ;)**

Chapter 6 - Pause

 **BPOV**

Bella was busy editing one of the books which needed to be finished by next week Monday, when her phone beeped late Monday afternoon.

 _ **Wanna hook up? -P**_

 _ **Can't. -B**_

 _ **Why not? - P**_

 _ **Period started. -B**_

 _ **Ouch. Too bad. Let me know when you stop. -P**_

Bella got up and walked to her back porch. She needed to clear her head for a bit. She'd been editing almost the whole day. The deck at the lake beckoned her and she decided to go wet her feet for a while.

She couldn't stay long, though. She needed to get ready for dinner at Charlie and Sue's. Bella allowed herself five more minutes a before she forced herself to get up.

 **BPOV**

"So how's the editing coming along?" Charlie asked as he shoveled a potato to his mouth?

"Really good, Dad. Almost done. I put in a lot of work today and if I can finish it tomorrow, I have the rest of the week to myself."

"Good. That's great. That means you can spend the rest of the week with Paul."

Bella choked on the juice she was sipping and nearly spit all of it out over her dinner.

"What?" She managed.

"Yeah, Seth told me about him imprinting on you."

"Uhuh." Bella said. "What else did he tell you?" Bella said as she glared at Seth.

Seth blushed and kept his head down.

"What else is there?" Charlie frowned. "Something you want to tell me, Bells?"

Jake coughed as he choked on a piece of potato and tried really hard to wipe a devious smile off his face. He probably knew all the details of Paul and her sexcapades. Fucking pack mind.

"Nope, nothing else." Bella said and this time fixed her glare onto Jake.

"I was thinking that you should invite him over for dinner one night. So I can get to know him better."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, Charlie." Sue interjected and Bella gave her a thankful smile.

"Why not?" Charlie demanded.

"Well, Charlie, their relationship is quite new. That might be rushing things." Leah added, also trying to help now. Bella couldn't very well tell Charlie that Paul couldn't or wouldn't come over, because they were only fuck buddies and that other than inside the bedroom, they didn't really like each other.

"I just want to meet him. That's all."

"Fine," Bella said, just to end the conversation. "I'll ask him. When's this dinner?"

"Thank you, Bella." Charlie said, exasperated, almost as if she was the one being difficult. "Wednesday."

How am I going to explain this to Paul. Maybe I could just say that Paul already has plans. That might just make Charlie move it to a date that did suit Paul.

 **BPOV**

When I got home that night, I decided I needed to text Paul about the dinner and get it over with.

 _ **So, I went to dinner at Charlie's tonight. Seth told him about us. -B**_

 _ **OH SHIT! What did he say? -P**_

 _ **Well, it seems Seth didn't tell him we were only hooking up. So he thinks were in a normal imprint relationship. -B**_

 _ **Good, so that means your Dad won't be coming to kill me?-P**_

 _ **Nope. :) He does, however, want you to come to dinner on Wednesday. But I'm just gonna tell him that you have other plans. -B**_

 _ **You know he'll keep asking until he meets me, right? -P**_

 _ **Yeah. -B**_

 _ **I'll be there, then. -P**_

 _ **Thanks Paul. I know we aren't friends. But it I appreciate it. I don't like putting you in this position. But at least we can get the whole introduction to Charlie over and done with. -B**_

 _ **Maybe we could be friends. Friends with benefits? -P**_

 _ **I'd like that. -B**_

 _ **Night Trouble. -P**_

 _ **Night Paul. -B**_

 **BPOV**

Paul came to pick Bella up on Wednesday. They had decided that it was best not to let Charlie know about their unique relationship. Sue also agreed to keep their secret. So they thought it best to pretend to be the perfectly inlove couple that Bella's father thought they were. Leah, Jake and Seth would also be joining them, so Paul had let them in on the plan.

"You ready for this?" Bella asked as they pulled up in Charlie's driveway.

"Ready as I'll ever be, and you?"

"I'm good." Bella smiled and blew Paul a kiss. He laughed.

"Perfect," he said and winked at her. "Let's do this."

Of course it was Charlie who greeted them at the door. Nosy as ever when it came to his daughter's love life.

"Evening, Chief. I'm Paul Lahote." he introduced himself as he shook her father's hand firmly.

"Good to meet you, Paul. Come on in." Charlie let Paul pass and greeted Bella with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Bells."

"Hi Dad." she greeted Charlie and followed in after Paul."

They greeted Sue, Leah, Jacob and Seth after which Sue asked them to make themselves comfortable. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Anything I can help you with, Sue?" Bella offered.

"No thanks, Bella. I'm almost done."

Bella sat back in her seat, next to Paul and he pulled her into his side. "Come here, Trouble." he said and kissed the top of her head.

'Oh, he's good,' Bella thought. He was playing her father like a fiddle. He displayed his so called affection toward Bella, without making it inappropriate in front of her father. Bella could see that Paul was already winning her father over.

"You like sports, Paul?" Charlie asked.

"Definitely, Chief."

Bella engaged in conversation with Leah while Charlie and the rest of the guys talked sports - a topic that definitely didn't interest her.

Paul absentmindedly (or not so absentmindedly) played with one of Bella's curls while he spoke to her father. So Bella decided to innocently play her part by putting her hand on Paul's leg. Softly, so that only Bella (and the rest of the wolves) could hear, he made a rumbling sound, letting Bella know to be careful. He probably didn't want to sport an erection in front of her father. Now that would be inappropriate.

Sue had made a large pot of chicken casserole, sweet potato and corn on the cob.

As soon as they started digging in, Charlie began his inquisition. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, how did the imprint happen? And when?"

"Well, Chief. It actually happened the first night at the bonfire. When she was greeting everyone. As soon as we looked each other in the eye, it happened. I must admit though, I wasn't thrilled with the idea, initially."

"Ha! Neither was I," Bella added. "No offence, Paul, but you were always an asshole. An asshole who slept around. You were not quite the prince on a white horse I pictured I would end up with."

"And what about you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Well, first of all, there was no fraternizing and second, that happened years ago."

"But I take it you eventually fell in love?" Sue added, to tease us, I guess.

"Of course, we did." Bella said sweetly as she touched Pauls cheek.

"Madly inlove." Paul smiled back at Bella and kissed her hand.

After dinner, Leah and I helped Sue with the dishes, while the men relaxed in front of the television, beer in hand.

"We should be heading home, I guess." Jake said as Leah entered the livingroom. "Work tomorrow."

"Yeah, so should we." Paul agreed and reached for Bella.

 **BPOV**

"Thanks for coming." Bella said as she got out of the car.

"That's what she said." Paul smirked. "Was my pleasure, Trouble. Too bad I can't make you cum for real."

"Should be over soon." Bella promised and shut the car door.

Paul drove away as soon as Bella was safe and sound in her house.

She let out a big sigh of relief. Dinner with her father was a success. Paul, and infact everyone else, played their roles well.

Bella headed for the shower, desperate to wash away all the tension of the day. She washed her hair, shaved her legs and finally just let the water run over her, until the water started to get cold.

She suddenly longed for her bed. She was exhausted.

She fell into a fitful sleep that night, dreaming about Paul's nimble fingers and mouth, working her to her release, which she desperately needed.

 **A/N: So I guess the dinner went well. I like the fact that Charlie and Paul get along well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was so short. Anyway, please review. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I am so giddy right now. And I'm very determined to post new chapters regularly. I don't own Twilight, but I do own the new character featured in this chapter :)**

Chapter 7 - Jenny

 **PPOV**

Paul woke up irritated. Sticky sheets again. The dreams had started again last night. He supposed it was the lack of sex, due to Bella's monthly predicament. He got up, pulled the sheets off the bed and stuffed them into the washing machine, just as he did those first few weeks after the imprint. He had really hoped that those days were behind him. And like always, he chugged milk straight from the carton.

But unlike those other nights, Paul decided that he needed a run, so he stripped himself of his shorts on the way to the door and phased as soon as his feet touched grass.

He ran as far and as fast as he could, calming down the farther he ran. There was something bothering him, other than the recurring nocturnal emissions. Something he had feared since the day of the imprint. He was slowly but surely falling for Bella Swan. It kind of snuck up on him, but somehow she had wiggled herself under his skin.

On his run back home, Paul decided that for now, he would keep his newly discovered feelings to himself and see how it goes. With this decision made, Paul felt calmer. Like he would be able to shut his eyes again tonight.

 **BPOV**

She felt hot and bothered all day, because of the dream she had last night. It was one of _those_ dreams. The ones she had before she and Paul had started hooking up.

Her period had finally stopped and she was busy getting ready to go over to Paul and surprise him. She had put on the hottest set of lingerie that she owned. She stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her outfit. She was wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair spilled over her left shoulder and the light make-up she had applied, made her chocolate brown eyes glow.

"It's now or never." She encouraged herself and pulled her bedroom door closed behind her.

She walked over to the kitchen table, grabbed her keys and her purse and headed for the door.

The drive over to Paul's house felt extremely long. The closer she got to his house, the more anxious she got. She wasn't even sure why she was nervous. She new Paul would jump at an opportunity to have sex.

Bella put her car in park after she'd pulled up in his drive way and took a calming breath.

She got out and headed to the front door. The light in the living room was burning. She could see it through the window. He was definitely home. Bella took the six steps up to the front porch and to his front door and gave four loud knocks.

The door opened and there he stood, the reason for her sexual frustration, looking so hot in only his shorts. That alluring v just below his hips, calling to her.

"Hi." she greeted him simply.

"Hi, Trouble."

"Who is it?" Bella heard a woman call from somewhere in the house.

"Oh god, you're not alone, are you?" Bella put her hand over her mouth briefly as she realized that he had female company. "Fuck. I'm so sorry, I should have called and asked if you were busy."

"Wanna come in and meet my sister?"

"Who?" Bella asked, feeling a little off kilter.

"Jenny. My sister." He said slowly, like he was waiting for it to sink in.

"Oh. Yeah. Ok, I'd love to." Bella replied, feeling relieved for some reason.

"Just a heads up. She doesn't know about the pack or about our arrangement. She thinks you're my girlfriend."

"Is it Bella?" The femal voice again came from somewhere in the house. Invite her in. I want to meet her."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your hat on, woman." Paul said and ushered Bella in through the door.

He led her into the livingroom and motioned to a darkhaired woman sitting on one of the couches. She was the spitting image of her brother. Absolutely gorgeous. Just like Paul.

"Hi, Bella." The woman said and got up. "I'm Jenny."

She pulled Bella into a tight hug. "I'm so happy to meet the woman who got my brother to stop his whoring." She said, releasing Bella. "Welcome to the family."

Bella blushed, but replied confidently, "Oh I'm sure I can't take all the credit." She winked at Paul. "A lot of it was him."

"Coffee?" Jenny offered.

"I'd love some, thanks." Bella accepted the offer.

"Yeah, me too." Paul added.

Bella pulled Paul into a hug and said, for the sake of keeping up pretentions, "I missed you!" loud enough for Jenny to hear from the kitchen.

"Missed you, too, Trouble. Missed you too." He said and lifted her chin with one finger, so she looked into his eyes. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?" He whispered.

"Well, I thought I'd come over since my situation is now under control. And I happen to be very, very hungry."

"Ah," he said and his eyes lit up.

"But I guess we'll have to postpone, since your sister is here."

"Oh no, no, no, Trouble. That most certainly won't be necessary. You are going nowhere tonight."

"Here you go," Jenny said as she placed a tray with coffee, sugar and milk on the coffee table."

They both thanked Jenny and busied themselves with adding sugar and milk to their coffee.

"So, how long have you guys been together now?" Jenny asked as she took her previous place on the couch again.

"A little over a month, right honey?" Bella asked Paul and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Sounds about right, Trouble." He agreed.

"Why do you call her Trouble?" Jenny asked.

"Well, Jenny, because the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew that she would be trouble for me and my man whoring ways." Paul said truthfully.

"Awww. That's so sweet." Jenny practically gushed. "Bella, you have to tell me how you guys met."

"Right, well, it wasn't the first time that Paul and I'd met. We've seen each other around before I left Forks eight years ago. But I'm telling you, our eyes met from across the bonfire and that was it. We both just knew. And oh my god, Jenny, you should have seen the look he gave me. I can't even tell you - the intensity of what he felt for me was evident in his eyes."

Bella laughed on the inside, because it was the truth. Bella never said one word about what emotions she actually saw in Paul's eyes. She couldn't very well tell Jenny that the look was one of pure loathing.

"I'm so jealous."

Jenny was so easy to love. She was incredibly sweet, but she also had a devious streak in her, just like her brother.

Bella learned that Jenny was a teacher in Seattle and that she absolutely loved her job. She also realized that Paul and Jenny were very fond of each other in the way she spoke about their relationship.

Two more cups of coffee later, Jenny excused herself to go to bed.

"Good night you two. It was really great to finally meet you, Bella."

"You too, Jenny. Sleep well." and as soon as Jenny was out of sight, Bella jumped Paul.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair and hungrily captured her lips between his. The kiss started out slow, lighting a fire in the pit of Bella's stomach. A fire that soon was blazing red hot as their kisses became more urgent.

Paul picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he maneuvered them back to his bedroom.

He unceremoniously dropped Bella onto his bed, locked the door and slowly walked back to her, while ridding himself of his shorts.

"Al ready so hungry for me, are you?" Bella asked as his cock pointed straight towards her, his target.

As Paul came closer, Bella could see the slight yellow tinge to his irises, which only meant one thing, his wolf was in control now, and she would be very, very sore in the morning.

'There was going to be no foreplay tonight,' Bella thought as Paul tugged off all of her clothes. Not that it mattered, she was already so wet and wanting.

As he discarded her panties onto the pile with her other clothes, he crawled onto the bed and over her, nudging Bella's legs open with his knees. He positioned his cock at her entrance and with one swift thrust, he was inside of her, causing Bella to cry out at the sensation of him filling her. She really tried to be quiet, but lost all control as Paul slammed into her, merciless, over and over again. His wolf was in control, and there was only one pace that it knew. Hard and fast.

Bella was vaguely aware that she was being very, very loud, but tonight Paul and his wolf were causing her orgasm after orgasm, and as much as she knew that they were keeping Jenny from her sleep, she couldn't really find it in her to care or to feel ashamed in that moment.

"Ah, Jesus, Bella!" Paul groaned loudly as he finally came. "Fuck. I forgot how good you were. So tight."

Paul rolled off of her and lay down next to her, trying to catch his breath.

"To quote you, that was insane."

"Yeah," Paul sighed.

"Can I interest you in a shower?" Paul asked and got up.

"I think I should be going." Bella turned down Paul's offer.

"Unfortunately for you, you'll have to stay. Wouldn't want Jenny to think that this was just a booty call." Paul smirked and pulled Bella off of the bed by her arm.

 **PPOV**

Paul turned on the shower and got in, motioning for Bella to join him. He had wondered for a while now how it would feel to have Bella in his shower, where he had jerked off to images of her a while ago, and, in fact, recently as well.

She looked good enough to eat as the water washed over her milky white breasts, gathering into small rivulets as the water reached her nipples and fell to the shower floor.

Paul lathered up his hands with soap and started to massage her breasts first, then her stomach and hips, and down to her incredible pussy. A world class pussy that only belonged to him. And that was all it took to make him hard and aching for her again. He slipped a finger into her and heard Bella wimper against his chest.

Achingly slowly, he moved his finger in and out of her, eliciting soft cries of pleasure from her.

'God," Paul thought, 'How had he never realized how gorgeous Bella was. Cheeks flushed from arousal, wet hair trailing down her back and eyes bright with want. She was so fucking delicious.'

Just as he felt her her walls start to quiver, he removed his finger and thrust into her as he lifted her up and pushed her against the shower wall.

"Ah! Fuck," Bella cursed. "The things you do to me, Lahote." She moaned as he pushed her back to her climax.

He kept up a deliciously slow pace, causing Bella to climax again, just as her first orgasm finished. "You are a god, Paul!" Bella screamed as she rode out her orgasm.

She was such a responsive little thing and he loved it. He loved the fact that anytime, anywhere, even without fucking her, he could make her cum so easily and so spectacularly, that she spilled her juices all over him.

Paul let Bella down from him and turned her around, so he could take her from behind, this time setting a faster pace, which soon found him coming deep inside of her.

Paul helped Bella dry her hair and carried her back to bed. He could see that she was exhausted and as soon as he laid her down, she was out cold.

It didn't take Paul long to fall asleep either and for once this week, no dreams were keeping him up, but being the insatiable minx that she was, Bella once again demanded his body somewhere in the midnight hours.

 **PPOV**

Morning found the two of them cuddled together, with Bella's head on his chest. He didn't want to distub Bella, so he gently and quietly got out of bed.

He found Jenny in the kitchen, busy making coffee when he was done getting dressed.

"Morning." He greeted her. "Sleep well?"

"You're kidding right?" She grimaced. "Sleep through all of that?"

"God, Jenny, I'm so sorry." Paul sighed. "It wasn't intentional. It's difficult to-, I mean-. Ugh, fuck it. I don't know what to tell you. We just-." Paul sighed again. He really didn't now how to explain himself.

"Can't stay away from each other?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. It's just, being near each other, it's as if we lose all control."

"I get it, Paul. I really do. I'm so glad that you found someone that makes you happy. I really thought you would be a bachelor for life. I was worried about you."

"Thanks Jenny. We'll try to keep it down, or take our business to Bella's house."

"No, please. Don't let me get in the way. I'll just have to buy some earplugs today."

"Oh god," Bella said behind us. "I'm so sorry!" Bella apologised, blushing profusely. "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No worries, Bella." Jenny laughed. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Don't worry. I can make myself some." Bella replied and grabbed a mug from one of the cupboards.

"Morning, Trouble. Did I wake you?" Paul asked and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"No, you didn't. I think I woke up because the bed felt cold."

He smiled at her and took a sip of coffee. Maybe, subconsciously, she was falling for him too.

"So, what are you getting up to, today?" He asked Bella.

"Well, I need to go to shop for a dress for the wedding tomorrow, maybe head to Port Angeles. I'm not sure that Forks will have what I'm looking for."

"Would you mind some company?" Jenny asked. "I could help you. And I can't stay cooped up in here all day. I'll go nuts."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, sure. I would love some company."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Paul said and got up. "Some of us have to work for a living." He pulled Bella into him, giving her a not so chaste kiss this time. "Bye, Trouble. Be good. Bye sis."

 **BPOV**

The drive to Port Angeles went much quicker than usual with Jenny to keep her company.

"So, who is your date for the wedding?" Bella asked Jenny.

"It's actually an old friend from high school. Well, more of an ex boyfriend. His name is Alex."

"Ok, how does that work. Was it an amicable break-up, or are you sort of on a time out?"

"Well, our break-up was a mutual decision. We were both headed in different directions to go study after school, and we thought it best not to complicate things with distance. He was headed to M.I.T. with Paul and I was going to Seattle."

"So how did you guys end up going to the wedding together?"

"We've always kept in touch and I knew he was back in La Push, because he and Paul had started their construction business together. So I asked him if he'd come to the wedding with me."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Yeah, I do. I've never really gotten over him. I mean, I've had a couple of relationships since we broke up, but it was mostly a friends with benefits thing."

Apparently that kind of thing ran in the family, although she probably wasn't as bad as her brother was.

"Any talk of the two of you getting back together, then?"

"Not really, no. I'm not sure how he feels about me. But the subject hasn't come up."

"Right. Okay, so tell me more about the business that Paul and Alex have together."

"Well, at the moment they've got a couple of contracts lined up to revamp houses in and around Forks. Like the house that you are living in. Paul and Alex completely fixed up the house. He bought the house after he fixed it up and put it up for rent. Which you probably already knew."

"Actually, I never knew. He never mentioned anything to me."

"That's weird." Jenny frowned. "Wonder why?"

Bella found it strange that Paul would omit such an important detail, but she didn't have to ponder over it for long, because they soon arrived at their destination.

"How about this one?" Bella held up the fifth dress she's considered. So far Jenny had said no to all of them. This dress was a simple black cocktail dress with a halterneck.

Jenny wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Too plain."

"You are exasperating, just like your brother," Bella sighed.

Jenny laughed at the statement. "Come on Bella, I want you to look perfect!"

She reminded Bella a little of Alice. Her ability to shop without end and her eye for the finer detail. Jenny had obviously found herself a perfect dress right off the bat, and now they were still looking for a dress for Bella that met Jenny's specific standards and requirements.

"Ahhh! Jenny squealed. "I've found it, Bella. The perfect dress for you." Jenny held up a floor length, light pink, floaty dress, with a heart shaped neckline and small flowers trailing from the shoulder, right down the side of the dress. Bella had to admit, though, that it was perfect.

"Shouldn't Paul and I have matching color schemes for our wedding outfits?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the reason I'm asking, is because that means Paul will have to wear a pink tie."

"Ohhhh, I see your problem." Jenny frowned. "Well, call him and ask."

Bella fished her phone out of her purse, scrolled down to Paul's name and dialed.

"Hi, Trouble," Paul answered after two rings. "How's the shopping going?"

"Well, actually, I've found a really, really pretty dress."

"Yeah?" Paul said suspiciously.

"The only problem is that it's pink."

"I'm fine with pink." Paul said, obviously not catching on.

"How fine? Because that would mean you'd have to wear a pink tie."

"How pink, exactly?" Paul sounded apprehensive.

"Light pink."

"And you really want to strip me of my manhood by asking me to wear pink?"

"No, that's not quite the type of stripping I had in mind." Bella grinned as Jenny rolled her eyes.

Paul let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Thanks, honey," Bella said for Jenny's benefit. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. Be good. I'll see you later." Paul said and hung up.

Another torturing hour of accessories shopping later, they were finally heading back to the car.

"You can come get ready with me at Paul's house tomorrow, if you want. I could help you with your hair and make-up too."

"That might be a good idea." Bella thanked Jenny. "I'm crappy at doing hair and make-up." Bella removed her shoes once they were out of the store. All this shopping had her feet throbbing.

The two of them headed to the car and Bella popped open the trunk, so they could put away their shopping.

"Ouch, shit!" Bella cursed. She'd stepped into something sharp. She lifted her foot to observe the damage. A rusty nail was halfway lodged into her heel.

"Oh no," Jenny said as she saw the blood slowly trickle from the point of entry. "We'll have to take you to the hospital for a tetanus shot and to let them remove the nail." Jenny took the keys from Bella and led her to the passenger door. "I think it's best if I drive."

"I agree," Bella said and hopped into her seat.

The hospital was quiet, which meant that they were helped quickly. The doctor gave Bella a tetanus shot after he removed the nail, and sent her home with some painkillers and antibiotics.

"You really are trouble, just like my brother said." Jenny commented somewhere close to La Push. They were going over to Sam and Emily's for the pre-wedding party.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked as he greeted them at the front door of Sam's house, seeing the bandage on Bella's foot.

"This one stepped into a rusty nail." Jenny said.

"I should have known that you wouldn't arrive back unscathed, Trouble."

The party was fun. They all sat outside, around the barbecue and chatted away. It was just a relaxed get together with friends and family.

Bella and Paul played their roles well in front of her father, Jenny and the council members. They were holding hands and stealing kisses, whispering 'sweet nothings' into each other's ears, which mainly consisted of things like "can't wait to take you home', or 'I'd like to take you right here, right now.' Luckily only the pack could hear how dirty their 'sweet nothings' were.

As soon as some of their friends said their goodbyes, Paul and Bella got up too, glad for the opportunity to get back home. Jenny and Alex were still enjoying themselves and said that they would be back later.

Tonight Bella and Paul decided that they would be defiling all the surfaces in the house that they haven't had sex on yet and finally got some rest just after two o'clock the next morning. Bella hadn't even bothered to make an attempt to go back home. They were both just too wiped out.

Somewhere between round two and three, Jenny had phoned Paul to let him know that she'd be staying the night at Alex's house.

Bella and Paul only got up at twelve the next morning, when Jenny came back home.

Paul had decided to make himself comfortable in front of the TV, while the girls started on hair and make-up.

It was a slow process for Jenny to get Bella to hold still for her make-up, but after about an hour of battling, Jenny had finally completed Bella's make-up.

"Now for the hair." Jenny said, just as Bella was about to get up.

"Ugh, Bella groaned."

"Don't be such a baby about it, Bella. Don't you want to knock Paul off his feet."

"I guess," Bella gave in with a sigh. Though they weren't in a real relationship, Bella still wanted to look desirable for her imprint.

When at last Bella's hair was completed, Jenny held up a mirror in front of Bella and she had to admit that all the faffing and fluffing was worth it. Jenny had done an amazing job.

"Oh, Jenny. Wow. You really know your stuff."

"I know," Jenny grinned proudly.

Bella entered the living room where Paul was ready and waiting for them, standing in front of the window that overlooked the front yard. He turned to her as he heard the soft clicking sound her heels were making against the hardwood floor. His expression softened as soon as his eyes landed on her, making Bella's heart beat furiously in her chest. Butterflies were going wild in her stomach. 'What was happening to her?'

"Trouble," Paul said hoarsely and put his hand over his heart. "You look incredible!"

"You don't look too bad yourself, mister." Bella smiled. "Pink tie and all."

"Next to you, I'm betting nobody will notice the tie tonight."

Jenny left with Alex shortly after, overnight bag in hand.

"Do you think Jenny and Alex are hooking up?" Bella asked on their way over to the beach where the wedding ceremony was taking place.

"He didn't say anything to me about it. But it seems like it."

"You know that Jenny still loves him right?"

"Yeah, I don't think they've ever gotten over each other."

"They? You mean Alex still loves her as well."

"He said so last night."

"Awwww. I hope for their sake that they can work something out. It's impossible for him not to love her, though. How could anyone not?"

"She sure is easy to love."

 **A/N: So what do you think of Jenny? Jenny is the Alice to my story. Next up is the wedding.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys will too. I put 'Still falling for you' by Ellie Goulding on repeat when I wrote the reception part of this chapter. It seemed to fit so well. As always, I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8 - Wedding bliss

 **BPOV**

Paul went around his truck and opened the door for Bella. He offered her his hand and helped her out of the truck. "How's that foot of yours feeling?" Paul asked.

"Fine, thanks. But speaking of, just let me take off my shoes. Sand and heels don't mix well." Bella steadied herself with one hand on Paul's shoulder, while taking off her shoes.

"Okay, lets go," She said and took Pauls hand, using the other hand to hold her clutch and at the same time, lifting up her dress slightly.

Rose petals were scattered all over the beach and the white chairs that were set out in ten rows on each side, were wrapped in light blue bows.

A long red carpet was rolled all the way from the back row of chairs, to the arch near the water.

Seats were starting to fill up fast as all the guests were ariving. Jared motioned for them to come and sit next to them in the second row from the front. They'd saved Paul and Bella seats. The rest of the row's seats were already filled, which meant that they'd have to scoot past the occupants to get to their seats.

"Hi, guys." Bella greeted Kim and Jared.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Kim commented.

"So do you." Bella said, not just to be polite. Kim really looked pretty in a short silver dress, that flaired out from the hip down.

Music started playing and the voices died down one by one as everyone turned to look at the bride, making her way down the isle.

Emily was wearing a long, simple white gown with sphagetti straps and beading down the front. Her bouquet was made out of white St Joseph lillies, wrapped together in light blue organza, matching the color theme. But what stood out, more than anything, was not the jewelry she wore, or how her hair was pulled together on top of her head with blue flowery pins. It was the smile she wore. She was glowing. And as she decended toward the arch where Sam was waiting for her, she only kept her eyes trained on him.

The ceremony was beautiful. They had both decided to write their own vows, which of course made half the female population who were in attendence, cry. Even Bella had to wipe away a few of her own tears, making Paul squeeze her hand.

The reception was held in the Reservation's recreation hall. The tables were made up with more lillies, candles and white table cloths, draped with light blue lace.

Paul and Bella mingled with everyone, him taking her around to all the people who weren't at the pre-wedding party last night. Most of them were Quileute Elders and parents of the pack. Paul introduced her to them as his girlfriend, although they already knew Bella was his imprint. They kept the pack lingo to a minimum, because of the people who weren't in on the pack's secret. The Quileute Elders were very friendly, and expressed their approval by taking her hands into theirs and bowing their heads briefly. Soon there was a loud tap tap tap on the microphone. The master of ceremonies, Jake, called for the guests to take their seats, as the newly weds would be making their entrance in a moment or two. Everybody clapped and whistled loudly as Sam and Emily made their way into the hall.

"May I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Uley." Jake announced over the cheers.

Sam and Emily flowed straight into their first dance as their song started to play, effectively opening the dance floor.

Sam swirled Emily around the dance floor, perfectly in control. It was a strange, but incredible sight to behold, witnessing the Alpha dance so well.

After their dance, Paul was called over to the pack while Bella stayed and spoke to Sky and Mia. They were chatting about how beautiful Emily looked, when Bella's eye caught Paul from accross the room, who was looking at her too.

"Wanna dance?" Paul mouthed as one of her favourite songs started to play. He didn't wait for her to answer, but was already making his way over to her.

He led her to the dancefloor by her hand a tugged at her arm, pulling her flush agains his chest. He effortlessly steered them around the dancefloor, and suddenly spinned her out and away from him, and then back to him again. She looked up into Paul's eyes, all the while moving with him, and found herself lost in the dark brown pools that were his eyes. He looked back at her with an expression that gave her butterflies again, just like earlier this afternoon. Time stood still as Paul brought his scorching lips to hers and kissed her like he never has. His tongue moved slowly and languidly with hers, making her heart race. She was certain that he could hear it and she wondered if he knew just what he was doing to her. Not just to her body, but also to her heart. All to soon, Paul broke the kiss and let his arm out, dipping her low and pulling her up again. Bella giggled like a school girl and followed him again as they resumed their dancing.

"I wonder how long it's going to take them to admit that they've fallen inlove?" Quil said to the rest of the pack, imprints in tow, who were all sitting together at a table in the corner, observing Paul and Bella's kiss on the dancefloor.

"Yeah, say what you want, but that right there," Mia pointed toward the dancefloor, "is more than just pretend."

"I agree," Kim chipped in. "I mean, did you see how they were looking at each other just now. In fact, they've been looking at each other like that this whole evening."

"How much do you bet that they'll finally admit their feelings for each other before the weekend is over." Jared asked.

"Nah man, I say more like a week." Embry countered.

"How much?" Jared asked Embry.

"Fifty bucks?" Embry said confidently.

"You'd better make good on that bet, because I won't be the one paying up."

 **PPOV**

"God you're beautiful, Touble. You know that, right." Paul whispered in Bella's ear as the song ended.

Bella blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, obviously unsure about how to respond to his compliment.

"How about some champagne?" He asked as he led her to their table.

"Sounds good." Bella smiled up at him.

"I'll be right back."

Over at the bar, Paul asked the barman for a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and put down a fifty as the barman handed him the bottle and champagne flutes. "Keep the change," Paul said but didn't wait for a response.

Bella's eyes were glued to him as he slowly made his way over to her. His stomach flipped and he wondered if she had any idea how she had turned his world upside down in the time that they've been 'together'.

"Do you realize how incredibly hot you look in that suit and pink tie tonight?" She asked as he set the bottle and glasses down on the table. "I really do get how easy it must have been for you to get all of those women into bed in the past. They probably had no idea what they were in for. Poor things."

"Oh, they new exactly what they were getting into. I never led them to believe that there was more on offer than just one night."

"You naughty boy," Bella teased and took the glass of champagne that Paul held out to her.

"To naughty boys and dirty girls, then." Paul said and clinked his glass against hers.

"Cheers." Bella said and winked at him.

"Hi guys," Sam said as he and Emily joined them at their table.

"Hi." Bella hugged Emily and then Sam. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Sam said. "Enjoying yourselves."

"Yeah man, everything is great." Paul answered Sam.

"Aw man, just let me have a piece of that potato on your plate, Bella." Emily said as she speared a left over potato on Bella's plate. "You guys have no idea how hungry I am."

"Well go sit down and eat, Em. It's your big night. There is no reason for you to starve yourself. You can continue your rounds to everyone when you're done."

"I think we will." Sam agreed with Bella and took his wife's hand. "Lets go eat, love."

"Bye," Bella waved after them as the couple made their way to the food table.

Sam and Emily said their goodbyes just before twelve as they headed off to the airport. Sam was taking Emily away to Hawaii for their honeymoon, but Emily was still in the dark about the destination. Emily had badgered Paul and Bella earlier about the details of the honeymoon, to which they of course answered that they had no idea. Sam had sworn them all to secrecy.

"You ready to go, Trouble?" Paul asked shortly after Sam and Emily's departure.

"Yup."

 **A/N: Like it? Love it? Let me know. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so you all knew this was coming. So here it is. Enjoy and please review. P.S. I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9 - Told you so

 **PPOV**

The short ride back was filled with tension, as both of them anticipated what was to come.

Paul wasn't sure why he was so nervous tonight. Maybe it was the fact that he had finally admitted to himself that he was completely in love with his imprint. He really didn't see it coming when the two of them started hooking up. But, indeed, everyone had told him it would happen eventually. He wondered idly if Bella felt the same. He hoped to god she did.

Paul scooped Bella up into his arms as soon as he'd locked the front door and carried her to his bedroom. He stood her on her feet, in front of the bed as they reached the bedroom, and started to kiss her neck. He traced a finger from her cheek to her neck and down to her shoulder, where he bit her softly. He turned Bella around and slowly unzipped her dress, letting it fall at her feet. He helped her step out of the dress and was very pleased to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Paul smoothed his hand over her back, down to her perfectly toned backside, softly slapping one of her cheeks and eliciting a moan from Bella.

Bella turned to Paul, slipping her hands under his jacket, pushing it off and over his shoulder, letting it too, fall to the floor next to Bella's dress. He watched as she carefully unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him, leaving the pink tie, which he had loosened earlier in the evening. Her hands moved to his pants next, undoing the button and zipper. She hooked her fingers into his briefs and pulled them down with his pants.

Paul kicked off his shoes and moved to the bed, pulling Bella into his lap. She straddled him, his cock pressing against her warm core.

Bella lowered her lips to his and pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking gently on it.

Neither of them said a word as Paul lifted Bella slightly and positioned her over him, never once breaking the kiss. All of their moves were slow and deliberate, speaking of their new found feelings. Or his new found feelings. He still needed to find out how Bella felt.

Bella lowered herself down onto him at the same time as he thrust up into her. She was so slick and ready for him, that he had to physically remind himself not to loose all self control.

"God you smell good tonight. So different, but really, really good." Paul broke the silence.

"Different, how?" Bella asked, still moving on top of him, without stopping.

"I don't know, but I love it."

They moved together slowly, setting their own pace, neither of them ready for their love-making to end, because right there and then, that's what they were doing. For the first time since the day Bella had made the suggestion for a strictly sexual relationship, they were not fucking, but making love and before Paul knew it, he said, "I'm falling in love with you, Bella."

"So am I," Bella said as her her orgasm hit.

Bella lay on top of Paul, the two of them kissing passionately, both of them still coming down from their high, him still safely inside of her. They had said what they'd needed to, and tonight, no other words would be necessary. They would just continue making love until neither of them could keep their eyes open anymore.

 **BPOV**

Bella woke up wrapped in Paul's arms, and smiled as the memory of them admitting their feelings came back to her.

She still wasn't sure exactly when she'd fallen in love with Paul, but everything about yesterday had just simply made her realize that she already was in love with him. All their looks, touches, that incredible dance and the kissing last night, merely served as proof. God, she'd been a fool to think that sharing a bed wouldn't make them fall for each other. Sex always, always complicated things. Not that she saw their new found feelings as a complication. Not. At. All.

"Hi," Paul said as he stirred next to her. "How did you sleep?"

Bella turned around to face him. "The best I've slept in years." She smiled shyly. She didn't know why she was blushing like a bloody idiot.

"Me too." Paul said, wearing an earsplitting smile, making Bella's heart stutter.

Paul tried to get up, but Bella groaned. "No, don't get up. Let's just stay in bed all day."

"As much as I'd love to, we've got lunch with the pack at The Abalone soon."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

It had been a quick decision the pack and their imprints had made, just before leaving last night.

"So are we going to keep us a secret, or are we going to tell them?" Bella frowned, unsure if Paul wanted to tell everyone yet. Maybe he didn't want to label their relationship yet, because it was still so new.

"I'd rather just show them." Paul said, trying to rub away the crease of concern that had formed between Bella's brows, with his finger, but effectively doing so with his words instead.

"Right. I guess they'll know, seeing as we don't have to pretend in front of them."

"Exactly. Now let's go take a shower. I'm starving and I need food soon."

Paul and Bella arrived about an half an hour late, because one thing led to another during their shower and they'd lost all track of time.

Everyone was already there, minus Sam and Emily of course, sitting on the deck while hand in hand, Paul and Bella made their way over to them.

"Hi, guys. Sorry were late." Bella greeted them. Her heart racing. She wondered how may 'I told you so's' they were going to get?

"You know how women are." Paul apologized as if it was her faffing and fluffing that had made them late. He helped Bella into her chair and sat down next to her.

"Oh, so now it's all my fault?" Bella asked, mockingly outraged.

"I nicknamed you Trouble for a reason, didn't I?" He said and stole a kiss from her.

"Touche, Lahote." She said and smiled against his lips.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Quil asked suddenly.

"You guys know you don't have to pretend anymore, right. It's only us." Embry added.

"Pretend?" Paul asked teasingly and then laughed at the confused looks from their friends.

"Ha!" Jared exclaimed. "Told you, didn't I." He said to Embry. "Pay up."

"Okay, now I'm lost." Bella said, frowning.

"We all saw how you two were making eyes at each other last night. So we took a bet on when you guys would finally admit that you were in love with each other." Jared said and looked proud. "I said that it would happen before the weekend was over."

Paul and Bella laughed. Typical.

"And what did _you_ say, Embry?" Paul asked.

Embry mumbled something about a week, looking a little pissed at Jared.

"We are so happy for you guys." Kim added. "But in all honesty, we all told you that it would happen eventually." Okay, there was the first ' _I told you so_.'

"Yeah, you did." Paul agreed, giving Bella's hand a squeeze.

"It was a sight to behold last night." Sky spoke. "We could literally see how you two gravitated toward each other constantly during the reception. It was the first time I had witnessed something like that, because normally imprints accept each other almost immediately."

"So, when did you guys first know that you were falling for each other?" Mia asked, ever the romantic.

Bella looked up at Paul, letting him answer first.

"The night after dinner at Charlie's house." Paul answered Mia's question, but not looking away form Bella. "You?" Paul asked her. He was really curious to know Bella's answer.

"I guess the night after I'd met Jenny." she smiled and blushed. "Though I didn't realize it at that exact moment."

Bella remembered that night very clearly. They were so out of control, that it had felt as if their passion were consuming them. It had felt like couldn't get enough of each other.

 **PPOV**

After lunch, they all headed to the beach for a round of football. Even Bella joined in, the clumsy little thing that she was. Se really did try, though.

Somewhere during one of the games, he and Bella snuck off into the woods, their need for each other just becoming too much to handle.

Paul undid his zipper, still keeping his pants on, and pulled down Bella's shorts. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, but her lacey panties were still in the way. He took one finger, shoved the now soaked piece of lace away form her center, where his target was, and thrust into her, pushing her back up against a large redwood tree. 'God, it felt good to be inside of her', Paul thought and captured Bella's lips, to keep her from moaning too loudly. He sped up his pace, trying to keep quiet himself, too. He felt Bella's walls start to clench around him moments later, driving him to release into her loudly as their lips broke away.

Still trying to somewhat catch their breath, the two of them made it back to where the guys were still playing their game, seemingly oblivious, but Paul new otherwise.

"Have a nice walk, did you?" Quil smirked at them, to which all of them broke out into laughter.

They spent the rest of the afternoon touching, kissing and laughing on the beach, just talking with their friends. Paul was certain that life didn't get any better than this. He was amazed how far he had come in a very short while. Bella had taken everything he thought he knew about love and turned it upside down. Paul had been certain that love was just some made up story, a fantasy for the weak. Let's face it, he had seen what love looked like between his parents. Drinking, cheating, abuse - that was Paul's idea of what love was. A miserable and fucked up emotion, that destroyed everything in it's wake. But Bella had shown him otherwise.

"You'll have to be patient with me, Trouble." Paul said as they walked down the beach, along the shoreline, hand in hand with sand seeping through their toes. "I'm still new at love and relationships. If I don't do or say the right things, just tell me."

Bella looked into his eyes and smiled a heart warming smile at him. "You are already better than you think. But I promise I will tell you."

"Thank you." He said as they turned around and headed back to their friends.

 **A/N: Hope it wasn't too fluffy. But like I said, we all new this was coming. Sooner or later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for reading my story. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 10 - Mi casa, su casa

 ****

 **BPOV**

Bella awoke to an empty bed the next morning, took Paul's shirt that was hanging over a chair in the corner and pulled it over her head. She heard him somewhere in the house, maybe the kitchen and padded down the hallway to see if she was right.

"Morning, beautiful." he greeted her with a cup of coffee as she entered the kitchen. "I was just about to bring you coffee in bed."

"Awww, too bad I got up." She pouted. On the kitchen table was a big, light blue bow, tied around a set of keys. "And this?" Bella asked, wondering if this was Jenny's set of keys that she had returned.

"Look, Trouble, I know it's very sudden, but we're basically already living together. So, I wanted to know if you'd move in with me?" Paul asked nervously.

Bella was stunned to silence. He wanted her to live with him? This beautiful man in front of her that she had fallen for so quickly, despite her best efforts.

"I understand if you think it's too soon. But we always spend the night together, whether it's here, or at your house." Paul quickly added when Bella didn't respond.

Bella smiled. It was the truth. And she wanted to move in with him. She wanted to wake up next to Paul everyday for the rest of her life. "Of course I'll move in with you."

Paul's answering smile was breathtaking. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" She said and jumped into his arms.

"That is such good news." Paul said in a husky voice and lowered his lips to hers.

"You're gonna be late for work." Bella said between kisses, but wishing he could stay.

"Fuck work. Alex will understand if I'm a little late," Paul replied and lay Bella down on the kitchen table.

Bella just finished cleaning the house when her phone beeped, signaling a message. It was from Leah.

 _ **What u doing? -L**_

 _ **Nothing. U? -B**_

 _ **Nothing. -L**_

 _ **Wanna come over for coffee? I'm at Paul's. -B**_

 _ **Be right there. -L**_

There was a single knock at the door about five minutes later and Leah let herself in. "Hi." she shouted from the living room.

"Hi, Lee." Bella said as she walked out from the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Just didn't want to sit at home, alone. So I thought I'd come visit."

"I'm happy for some company. I've just finished cleaning the house."

"Oh, so you're cleaning his house now, as well as your own?" Leah asked, almost offended.

"Not for long," Bella smiled secretively, but almost bursting to tell Leah her news.

"Meaning?" Leah eyed Bella suspiciously and followed her to the kitchen.

"Paul asked me to move in with him."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Leah asked with a surprised smile.

"Nope, dead serious."

"Awww, Bella, I'm so happy for the two of you."

Bella practically squealed. "I'm so happy, Lee. You have no idea. Al though, when I imagined myself being this happy some day, it sure as hell wasn't with Paul."

"Yeah, actually I don't think anyone thought it would be with Paul."

Bella laughed wholeheartedly and turned to fill up the kettle.

So when are you officially moving all of your things into his house?" Leah asked, easing herself onto the marble counter top.

"Well, he said that we'd talk about all the details tonight, but I suppose we will do it this weekend."

"I'm in, as long as you provide food again." Leah offered her help.

"I'll talk to Paul tonight and let you know." Bella said as she absently wiped a stray crumb from the counter with the cloth in her hand.

Bella poured them each a cup of coffee and they moved to the back porch to soak up some sun and catch up on some girl talk. The two of them spent the rest of the day at the beach after their coffee, just enjoying the last bit of sun before the rain came tomorrow.

They walked back to Paul's house around two o'clock. Bella supposed she should stop referring to it as Paul's house, because it was her house now, too. She still had to go and pick up some of her clothes and toiletries from the house, asking Leah to come keep her company while she packed.

They were done around three and then headed back to the Reservation. Bella still had to prepare dinner for Paul and herself.

"Hey, why don't you and Jake stay for dinner tonight? Help us celebrate."

"I'll phone Jake and ask."

While Leah was on the phone with Jake, Bella sent a quick text to Paul.

 _ ****_

 _ **Hope you don't mind, but I invited Jake and Leah to dinner tonight. -B**_

 _ **No problem. What are you making? X -P**_

 _ **Lasagna okay? -B**_

 _ **Yum. Love you. -P**_

 _ **Love you too. -B**_

"Jake says it's fine with him." Leah said as she put her phone away.

"Great!"

"So, what are we making?"

"I was thinking lasagna with a garden salad and garlic bread."

"Works for me. What can I help you with?"

Leah started on the salad, while Bella chopped onions and fresh garlic for the lasagna, the two of them chattering away while working.

"So how did the imprint between you and Jacob happen?" It was a question that Bella had wanted to ask Leah for a while now. She was truly happy that her best friend had found love at last.

"Well, It happened only about two years ago. It was unusual for imprinting to happen so long after a wolf has phased, but Sam and the Elders think it's because I still loved Sam so much, that I wasn't open to the imprint. It had happened only once I was over Sam."

"Okay, but I need details." Bella urged Leah to continue.

Leah scraped the diced tomato's into a glass bowl and smiled as she remembered the day of the imprint. "It was the day that I finally realized that I was over Sam. There was a party going on here at Paul's house that night. I was dressed to kill, in a good mood and ready to party. I'd just arrived and was still greeting everyone, when I spotted Jake from across the room. He looked at me with this goofy grin - you know the one I'm talking about." Leah laughed. "He headed over to me and we started talking. I still remembered how strange it was that the simplest smile from Jake gave me butterflies. It was only later that night, that Jake told me what had happened. I guess, the rest is history."

"It's still weird for me to think that most couples instantly like each other and almost immediately accept the imprint. Not like Paul and I."

"I think you both did like each other. You were just so used to hating each other, that you tried with all your might to fight the imprint. But we did warn you guys. Imprinting is a strong thing."

"Honey! I'm home." Paul called as he and Jake arrived together.

He walked into the kitchen, greeted Leah and wrapped his arms around Bella from behind. He placed a kiss on her neck and inhaled deeply. "Hmmmm, smells so good."

"That would be the lasagna," Bella said as she placed her hands over his, still wrapped around her middle.

"No, not the food. Which does smell good, by the way, but I was talking about you."

Bella turned around and reached up on the tip of her toes to place a kiss on Paul's lips.

"I missed you." He said as he smiled into their kiss.

"Missed you, too. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you grab a beer for you and Jake and go relax."

"You know," he said with a playful grin, "I could get used to this."

He opened the fridge and grabbed two beers. "What are the two of you having?"

"There is a bottle of white wine in there somewhere, if you wouldn't mind taking it out for me."

Leah poured them each a big glass of wine and placed it on the kitchen table where they would be eating, while Bella took the lasagna out of the oven.

"Dinner's ready," Bella called as she placed a big tray of cheesy lasagna in the middle of the table.

Bella got a couple of compliments about the lasagna, but the one that meant the most, had come from Paul. She loved cooking for him and his reaction to her food was what made it worth it.

That night, the two of them lay in bed, after one of best love-making sessions they've had so far, and discussed all the details of the move.

Paul agreed that this weekend would work and liked the idea of having a housewarming.

"So, I have something to tell you." Paul said. "Rather, something to confess."

"Okay?" Bella said apprehensively.

"The house that you were renting, actually belongs to me."

"I know," Bella said, turning on her side and placing her head on Paul's chest.

"How?"

"Jenny told me a while back."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured that there was a reason you didn't tell me yet, so I was waiting until you were ready."

Paul kissed Bella on her head and sighed. "I didn't want you to be uncomfortable living there. I wasn't sure if you'd move out if you knew. But I kept the money you paid for rent and I'm going to give it back to you."

"The hell you will," Bella stated dramatically. "That's your money."

"It doesn't feel right keeping it."

"Well, I'm not gonna take it."

Paul kept quiet for a while and Bella wondered if he was mad at her.

"Okay, then I want you to use the money to decorate our house. Make it your home too. Decorate it any way you want." he finally spoke.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked surprised.

"A hundred percent sure. Just do me one favor?"

"Anything." Bella vowed, excitement bubbling through her.

"Try to keep the pink to a minimum."

"Deal. I'll start decorating next week when all of my stuff has been moved in."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drama to come in the next one ;) Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a little longer. It took me a while to write it exactly the way I wanted to, but none the less, here it is. It's one of my favourite chapters and I hope you like it just as much as I do. P.S. I don't own Twilight and unfortunately never will.**

Chapter 11 - No, maybe, definitely

 **PPOV**

Having Bella move in with him had made Paul happier than he'd ever been in his life. He was so in love with Bella. He even considered asking her to marry him soon. He'd even talked to Sam and Jared about it. He just wanted to give it a little time. There was no sense in rushing things and at the moment Bella had a lot of things going on. This past month, she had been working tirelessly on editing 3 books, decorating room by room, keeping the house in an immaculate condition and cooking for him, sometimes for the pack as well. In her spare time, the little bit that she had, she was also hanging out with Leah and Emily. Paul was starting to worry that she might be spreading herself a little too thin. On numerous occasions he had come home to find Bella asleep on the couch, laptop in her lap and in the evenings, it only took one round of lovemaking and then she was lights out. No midnight sex either. And to top it all off, she's been having a lot of nightmares. When he asked Bella what the nightmares were about the next morning, she had no idea. He was also getting worried about her eating habits. She didn't eat as well as she should. She mostly ate pickles or garden salads and she was starting to loose a little bit of weight. He supposed he should ask Sam about it sometime.

Tonight, when he had gotten home, he found Bella's head hanging over the porcelain bowl of the toilet, vomiting violently.

"Are you sick?" Paul asked as he pulled back Bella's hair and held it away from her face.

"Fucking chicken salad sandwich I bought this afternoon must have been off." she replied once her vomiting bouts had ceased. Bella got up from her knees, which were now red from the pressure of kneeling against the tiles in their guest bathroom.

"Let me make you some tea." he said as she brushed her teeth. He rubbed her back, frowning.

In the kitchen, Bella sat on one of the chairs, her left foot tucked in under her. She had a little more color in her cheeks now.

"I'm worried about you, Trouble. I think you have a little too much on your plate." he said as he placed a cup of tea in front of her. He eyed the fully prepared plate of dinner for him that stood in the middle of the kitchen table and the salad that was Bella's. "I really don't mind to make myself a sandwich for dinner every once in a while. Especially if you are feeling sick." He kissed her forehead.

"I enjoy cooking for you, granted, it was a little more difficult tonight, thanks to that sandwich I had earlier." She said earnestly.

"I know babe, and I love you for it, but please, just take it a little easier. I'm starting to get concerned."

"I'm done with two of the books now. I finished them this morning. And I'm half way with the third one. I promise it's going to get better from now on."

"Good to hear that. You did a really good job decorating the house as well."

Bella paled all of a sudden.

"Trouble? Are you alright?" Paul asked, still worried.

Bella clapped her hand to her mouth as her body started heaving again and practically sprinted toward the bathroom.

 __

 **PPOV  
** __

 _"I'm really worried about Bella." Paul said to Sam as they patrolled together, Friday afternoon. "She's not been herself lately."_

 _"Not herself, how?"_

 _"She's been so tired, sleeping a lot. She's been eating strange things, like pickles and pickled onions, or salad. Nothing of substance. Yesterday she started vomiting. She says she thinks it was the chicken sandwich she ate, but I really think there is more to it. I initially thought she was spreading herself a little thin, with all she had going on. But now I'm scared that something might really be wrong with her. That she might be sick."_

 _"Is Bella on birth control?"_

 _"Seriously, Sam! She's not pregnant if that's what you're getting at."_

 _"Okay, if you are sure. It just sounds a lot like Emily's symptoms before we found out she was pregnant. But if you guys were careful and Bella hasn't missed her period, then just take her to the doctor for a check up."_

 _"Hold up. Emily's pregnant?"_

 _"Yeah. We found out two days ago when she took a test. We have a sonar appointment on Friday, so I'd appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself. We'll tell everyone after the sonar."_

 _"Congrats, man. I'm happy for you guys. Though, you've made me a little worried now. Very worried, actually."_

 _"Then talk to her."_

 _"Yeah. I think I should go."_

 **BPOV**

Bella stretched her naked body out on the couch, waiting for Paul to get home. She had been so hot and bothered all day, and her need for him was increasing the closer the clock ticked to his coming home. She was going to surprise him. She had been so tired lately, that their sex life had taken a little bit of a backseat.

Bella's heart started to beat faster as she heard him climb the stairs and open the door.

"Hi." She greeted Paul with a lazy smile, her voice hoarse from sheer need.

"Hi, Trouble." He greeted her, seeming a little tense, but his eyes travelled over her naked body whithout any sign of embarrasment.

Bella's smile didn't falter. She would help him release his tension straight away. She got up and languidly stalked towards him, ready to attack her prey. Paul eyed her speculatively as she came to a stand still in front of him. Bella gently placed her hands on either sides of his face, pulling his lips to hers.

Paul pulled away from her after a few seconds. "Can we talk?" he asked, his eyes steely.

Boy, he sure is really tense. "Later," she said and pulled his lips back to hers briefly. "But right now, I need to feel you inside of me. I want you really bad."

Paul pulled Bella flush against him, crushing his lips to her, in a fierce kiss, his body tensing up now for a whole different reason, causing a raging desire within Bella.

"I am a weak, weak man." Paul mumbled as he lifted her to his hips with one hand and pulling his pants down with the other. He walked them towards the door and thrust into Bella as he pushed her back against the front door. Bella cried at the incredible sensation of being filled so completely, by this extremely sexy man. He made her moan for him as he set a fast pace, pushing her closer to her first orgasm. He moved his lips over Bella's neck, gently biting and sucking, down, down, down to her hardened nipples that were waiting to be caressed by his mouth. She felt goosebumps erupt all over her skin. Her need for Paul was fierce and she writhed as Paul's lips found her nipples, licking, sucking, biting her. She was trying to hold back, but Paul's ministrations caused Bella's orgasm to grip her tightly and push her over the edge. Bella shouted his name, over and over, like a prayer, losing all sense.

"I love that you are still so fucking tight, Trouble." Paul whispered in her ear, never stopping his frantic pace. She realized that he had missed this spontaneity they've always had in their sexual relationship, just as much as she did. "You drive me insane. Every fucking piece of this mouth watering god damned body of yours."

"Jesus, Paul, you're a fucking god." Bella moaned as the pressure began to build again. "Fuck me harder!" She ground herself against him.

Paul removed one of his hands from her back, moving it down between them, to rub her clit, gently, then harder, flicking it. "Cum for me baby!" He groaned, "Cum with me."

That was all it took for Bella and she was pulled into a tornado of pleasure, climaxing loudly with Paul. He shuddered briefly, his breathing rapid as he trust slowly in and out of her two more times and then came to a stop. He pulled them down to the floor, Bella still on his lap, with him inside of her.

"God, to think I almost forgot how good it felt." Bella sighed, out of breath. Paul concurred, nodding his head, his chest rising and falling quickly. Bella noticed that the steely, tense look from earlier, had taken up place on Paul's face again, making her worried now. She'd thought that maybe he'd just had a rough day at work.

"What's wrong?"

Paul let out a sigh and rubber his hands over his face in a frustrated manner. "Get dressed." He replied coldly.

Bella pulled away from him to look into his eyes, trying to find the reason for his sudden mood change. "Seriously, Paul. Talk to me." She demanded.

Paul lifted her off of him and got up. In a soft, yet authoritative voice, he spoke again. "I said, get dressed."

Bella swallowed the lump that had formed in her chest. She was really, really worried now. He sounded so cold and detached, that it made Bella sick to her stomach. She walked slowly to their bedroom and started putting on her clothes that she'd laid out neatly on the bed, after she'd taken them off excitedly, only a short while ago. Bella padded down the hall nervously, making her way to the kitchen, where he was leaning against the marble top island, beer in hand.

"Sit," he commanded.

"Will you please tell me what is causing you to be so cold toward me?" Bella said as she stared at him, hiding her shaking hands on her lap and trying to swallow the bile that was slowly making it's way up her throat. Bella could hear the minutes tick by agonizingly slow, as she waited for Paul to speak. She didn't dare interrupt the silence, afraid of setting him off.

"How long have you known?" he finally spoke, sounding detached.

"Known what?" Bella asked, a confused frown on her face.

"God damnit, Bella!" Paul roared and slammed his hand down on the marble counter top of the island, possibly leaving a crack in it and making Bella jump in her seat. "Don't play dumb with me! How long have you known that you are pregnant?"

"What?" Bella squeaked in surprise. "I'm not pregnant." Tears were forming in her eyes, but she refused to cry.

Paul blew out a sigh of frustration and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't say anything for a while. He absently took a sip of beer, looking lost in thought. "Then tell me this." He spoke softly. "When was your last period, because I sure as hell can't remember you stopping me because of it, like you did the last time. Which, incidentally, was a little over a month ago."

"I-" Bella tried to speak, but shut her mouth as soon as she opened it, at a loss for words. Was that really more than a month ago? When was her period due? She racked her brain, because for the life of her, she couldn't remember having her period this month. Shit. FUCK! Bella grabbed her phone. She had an period tracker app on her phone, which she'd installed a while ago, just for practicality sake. She unlocked her phone and swiped until she reached the app with a pink flower. She tapped it once, opening it, to reveal a pink and white banner. And there, as if mocking her, the words 'five days late,' stood in bold in the middle of the screen. She was five days late. Fuck.

"What?" Paul asked, fear written all over his face. Bella realized that she'd cursed out loud.

When she didn't answer him, he tried again, louder. "What is it, Bella? Answer me!"

Instead of answering him, she slid the phone toward him. He slowly moved toward the kitchen table, where the phone lay. Paul stared at it for a minute, as if it were a bomb that could explode at any minute and instead of picking it up, he leaned in closer to look at the screen. Bella watched as several emotions ticked over his face. Shock, anger, denial, and finally fear.

"How did this happen? We were safe, weren't we?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Yeah, I mean, I took the pill just as reliably as I always have. I never took any medication that could-" Bella stopped speaking. Her stomach dropped. "Oh god." Bella groaned. "The antibiotics."

"What antibiotics?" Paul asked, dumbstruck.

"The antibiotics the doctor gave me at the emergency room after I'd stepped in that rusty nail in Port Angeles. Oh god." She groaned again. "Antibiotics decrease the effectiveness of the pill. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Stupid? Stupid!" Paul roared. "Jesus fucking Christ, Bella! Stupid is when you forget to set the alarm clock. This is so fucking far beyond stupid, Bella. What even gave you the idea that I wanted children, ever?"

Bella was crying uncontrollably at this point and swallowed relentlessly at the bile that was seconds away from spewing from her mouth. She tried to swallow it down again, but failed, clamping her hand firmly over her mouth and ran for the sink and making it just in time. She vomited over and over again into the sink, while Paul just stood there and watched. Heaves racked her thin body when nothing more was left in her stomach, while hot tears rolled down her cheeks and finally mixed with the contents of her stomach that was slowly draining from the sink.

"I can't do this." Paul said weakly and stripped himself of his clothes on his way to the front door. The door slammed, and he was gone. He'd walked out on her.

"Leah?" Bella cried uncontrollably into her phone. "Can I come over?"

"What's wrong, Bella?" Leah's concerned voice sounded from the speaker of the phone.

"I'll explain when I get there." Bella said simply, trying to control her tears and ended the phone call.

"Oh my god, Bella. What happened?" Leah asked as she greeted Bella on the porch of the house she shared with Jacob, who stood next to her, with the same worried look on his face.

"Paul left." Bella said as Leah pulled her into her arms.

"What do you mean, Paul left? Did you guys have a fight?"

Bella nodded simply and the tears she'd held back, started to flow all over again. Leah led Bella toward a couch in the living room and sat down next to her. "Talk to me, Swan."

"I think I might be pregnant," Bella said between sobs.

"Oh," Leah said simply, looking a little shocked as if this was not the news she was expecting.

"How did you find out? When did you find out?" Jake asked, concerned.

Bella launched into the story of what had happened late this afternoon, not leaving out any details. "And then he said that he couldn't do this, and walked out." Bella finished and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Then, let's go get you a test at the midnight drug store." Leah suggested, as if it were the easiest and most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't, Leah. Everyone will be talking about how the Chief's daughter came in to buy a pregnancy test. You know how small towns are."

"Well," Leah said simply and stood up from the couch. "Then I"ll go."

"You will?" Bella sniffled and wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Of course I will."

Leah had been gone for almost an hour and once again, the clock mocked her, by ticking audibly. She sat quietly on the couch across from Jacob, noticing him shoot a worried glance at her every now and then.

"He said he doesn't want children." Bella finally broke the silence.

Jake stood up, to come sit next to Bella and placed a warm hand over hers. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was probably just upset. He loves you more than anything in this world. It's so obvious. I wish you had a proper insight to just how bad Paul was before you. I'm not talking about the insults you shared or the fights you had. He was partying every night and fucking anything on two legs. One thing though, Paul never pretended to be anything that he wasn't. He never made promises to them for more than just one night. He's never even had a relationship before you. It was all just fun and games to him, because he was convinced that there wasn't such a thing as love. He had his parents to thank for that."

"You should have seen him, Jake. Paul said it with so much conviction, that it couldn't have been a lie."

"Shit, Bella. Maybe just give him some time. He is still getting used to love. I think he might just be scared that he will fuck up what you guys have, because he doesn't think he's capable of being a good father. And I think he'd rather die than put a child through what he and his sister went through." Jake sighed. "But, no matter what happens, you know we'll always be there for you."

"But nobody has ever hurt me as much and made me feel this alone in the world as he did. Not even you or Edward." Jake flinched at her words.

"I'm sorry, Jake," Bella said and put a hand on his arm. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure, sure. No worries, Bella." Jake recovered.

Jake looked up toward the door. He obviously heard something that Bella couldn't. It took five seconds before Bella heard a car stop and one door slam. Leah was back.

"It's now or never, Swan." Leah said as she entered through the front door, holding up a brown paper bag. In her left hand she had another, bigger bag.

"R-right nnn-ow?" She stuttered.

"Well, your first urine in the morning is supposed to be the most concentrated and more reliable. But if the test is positive now, it definitely means you are pregnant. I bought three. Two for now and one for tomorrow morning."

Bella stood up gingerly and took the small brown package from Leah and smiled nervously at her. "Thanks. Guess I should get it over and done with."

"Good luck," Jake and Leah said in unison.

Bella walked down the short passage to the bathroom, her heart beating rapidly. She pushed open the bathroom door and sighed. Here goes nothing. With shaking hands, Bella took out two boxes from the bag and held them side by side. They were two different brands. Trust Leah to be thorough. Bella carefully read the instructions on each of the boxes, both of them basically stating that you needed to pee on them for ten seconds and then wait two minutes before reading the results. Bella turned toward the toiled, lifted the seat, pulled down her panties and sat down. She tore open both packets, containing the test sticks.

Once she had peed on both sticks, she placed them on top of their respective boxes on the sink. And waited. She had set the timer for three minutes, just to be safe. To Bella, this felt like the longest three minutes of her life and the suspense made her nauseous.

A dull ping from her phone notified Bella that three minutes had elapsed. She stood up stiffly, walked slowly over to the sink and turned each of the tests over. The first one had a pink plus sign and the second one had two bold purple stripes on it. "Oh god," Bella moaned, turning back to the toilet and vomited into the toilet bowl over and over again, crying like a little child.

'She was indeed pregnant and now things between Paul and her would finally end. She would have to move out of their house. His house.' This thought brought on another bout of vomiting and Bella wasn't sure if it was because of the stress or morning sickness. 'Maybe he would let her stay in his house that she had rented, simply because she was his baby mama and he felt guilty for kicking her out,' Bella thought as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey," Leah soothed her, giving Bella a fright. She hadn't heard Leah coming into the bathroom. Leah rubbed her back in soothing circles, but only making Bella cry harder. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Leah helped Bella up and toward the living room and Jake handed her a cup of tea.

"I think I'll just leave you two to talk." Jake said, kissed Leah on the cheek and headed out the door.

Bella and Leah talked about the situation for a little while, after which Leah had put on a movie, feeling that they needed comic relief. She also stuffed a tub of ice cream into Bella's hands and took a seat next to her.

 ****

 **A/N: So what did you think of the new discovery? And do you think Paul was a little too harsh? Or could you understand where he was coming from?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for the awesome reviews! Trying to update as much as I can. Struggling at the moment though. My son refused to take a single nap today. Hopefully he'll be a good boy and sleep well tonight, so I can jump back into the story. As you know, I don't own Twilight. Enjoy the next chapter. xxx**

Chapter 12 - Overcoming the past

 **BPOV**

Bella woke the next morning from a banging coming from somewhere in Leah's house. She heard Leah talk in hushed tones, sounding a little irritated. Bella had passed out on the couch some time before ten last night from pure exhaustion. She'd done a lot of crying in a very short span of time last night. She supposed Leah must have carried her to bed.

"It's really early, Paul and besides, Bella is still asleep."

Bella quickly got up and headed down to the front door, where the voices came from. There, in the door stood Paul, looking tired. Dark circles underlined his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"Bella." he pleaded. "Can we talk? I'm so very sorry."

Bella was still so angry and hurt, that she couldn't face him yet. "No," she replied coldly. "We talked enough last night. I don't want to be around you right now." Bella looked over at Leah now, who looked a little uncomfortable being in the middle of their fight. "Please just make him leave." Bella turned around swiftly and headed toward the kitchen to go make herself some tea.

"Just give her some time, Paul. You really hurt her deeply. She cried herself to sleep last night, because of you."

She heard a resigned sigh, coming from who she assumed was Paul and a few seconds later she heard the door close.

"He's gone now. But I think he'll be back."

"What's his problem? Last night he couldn't get away from me fast enough and now he won't leave me alone."

"I think he feels bad about overreacting last night."

Bella and Leah relaxed the rest of the day, just watching TV and chatting. They even managed to get Bella squeezed in on Friday for a sonar at the obstetrician and she was very excited to see what the baby looked like at this point.

Bella helped Leah prepare dinner that evening and headed to bed early. She needed a good night's rest. The little wolf growing inside of her was draining all of her energy and still made her vomit quite a lot, adding to her exhaustion. She pulled back the covers from the bed and climbed in. She was just about to switch off the bed lamp, when her phone beeped. It was a message from Paul.

 _ **I need to see you. I miss you, Trouble. -P**_

When Bella didn't reply, Paul sent another message.

 _ **Please just answer me. I'm going out of my mind. -P**_

 _ **We can talk tomorrow. Good night. -B**_

 _ **Okay. I love you. -P**_

Bella decided not to reply to his last message. In some cruel way, she wanted Paul to hurt as much as he'd hurt her. She would talk to him tomorrow, but for now, she was still a little mad at him. Bella rubbed her relatively flat belly. It was to early for a prominent bump, yet. She could barely feel the difference. It only felt like when she might have eaten a little too much for the day. None the less, it was a mini baby bump. She could still wear a tight top and nobody would be any the wiser.

"Mommy loves you very much, already, my little wolf." Bella whispered to her tummy. It didn't matter if Paul didn't want children. She would love this baby enough for the two of them if he decided to leave her.

 **PPOV**

 __

 _"Are you okay?"_ Sam asked as he caught up with Paul. He needed to let off some steam after Bella had asked him to leave this morning.

 _"Does it look like I'm fucking okay, Sam? "_ Paul snapped and instantly regretted the harsh words to his friend. _"Sorry."_

 _"So did you go talk to Bella?"_

 _"Yeah. I did. She's now six days late. Apparently she'd forgotten about the antibiotics that she'd started taking just before your wedding."_

 _"Oh wow."_ Sam said, instantly understanding what that meant. _"Emily had forgotten to take the pill. She said she was so busy with the wedding plans that it had totally slipped her mind."_

 _"Were you angry with her?"_

 _"No. I just figured that we were old enough to start a family and we were both ready and open to it even before the wedding. We've talked about having a family once or twice, before. But don't get me wrong, we weren't really planning it yet."_

 _"I don't want to sound like a pussy, but Sam, I'm really scared. I have no idea how to be a father, let alone a good one."_

 _"I get it Paul, I really do. But what makes you think that you'd be the same as your dad was?"_

 _"I don't have any other examples."_

 _"Well, look at how you've change since Bella walked into your life. Could you have imagined being in the type of relationship that you are with Bella now, a year ago?"_

 _"Definitely not."_

 _"So, why can't becoming a parent be the same? The two of you love each other so much and that is already a good example for a child, besides, you'll have Bella to help you and guide you, every step of the way."_

 _"You're right, Sam."_

 _"Obviously."_

 _"You're such a wise smart-ass."_

 _"Thank you. I think."_

Paul had slept much better that night. He now knew what he was going to do. He was going to give Bella her space for tonight, but when tomorrow came, he would be banging down Jake's front door to apologize to Bella for being such a major dick. He lay in his empty, cold bed, looking up at the ceiling. He missed Bella next to him. He wanted her in this bed, with him, for the rest of their lives, and by god he was going to make sure that she was next to him tomorrow night.

Paul reached for the knob on the bedside drawer, pulling it open. He took out the small black box and opened it. Inside was the ring he had bought a week ago. He was going to ask Bella to marry him very soon. Not because she was pregnant, well, possibly pregnant, but because he wanted nothing more than for her to become his wife.

 **BPOV**

Bella was pulled from a good dream by the familiar beep of a text message on her phone. Bella unlocked the phone, still a little groggy, reading the message from Paul.

 _ **On my way over. See you soon. -P**_

Bella jumped out of bed to get dressed, but a wave of nausea stopped her in her tracks. Bella focused on keeping down the contents of her stomach, by dressing herself, but she couldn't keep it down for long and hurried to the bathroom. She was slowly becoming used to the morning sickness, not that it made her feel any better, but at least she was more in control.

Bella hurled, as she slid down onto her knees in front of the toilet. Her mouth tasted bitter as she continued her spectacular gastronomic pyrotechnics. There wasn't much left in her stomach, but her body still continued to heave.

Bella felt a big, warm hand lift her hair away from her face. She looked up into the worried, golden chocolate eyes of Paul, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, pulled the lever on the toilet to flush down the contents and got to her feet.

"You really don't need to be here to see this. It's disgusting and quite frankly, very embarrassing." Bella greeted Paul somewhat stiffly.

"Yes I do." He replied as Bella grabbed her toothbrush and begun to scrub the horrible taste from her mouth. "Do you want to go get some breakfast at the cafe next to the beach?"

"Believe it or not, but I'm not really in the mood for food right now." Bella replied with the toothbrush in her mouth, spraying tiny bits of toothpaste everywhere as she spoke and giving him an irritated look.

"Okay. Can we at least go for a walk? So we can talk?"

"Fine," she sighed and rinsed her mouth.

The two of them headed toward the beach in an uncomfortable silence. Bella wasn't going to be the one to speak first. Paul was the one who'd wanted to talk. So she waited for him to break the silence first.

"So, I assume you are pregnant then, judging by your display of affection toward the toilet this morning."

Automatically, Bella's hand moved to her stomach. Paul's eyes followed her hand. "Yeah, I'm pregnant." She replied coldly.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about how I acted the other night. I didn't mean to be such a dick. I was just really scared out of my mind. I still am." He said and reached for her hand, taking it firmly in his own.

"Jesus, Paul!" She pulled her hand away from him, making him flinch. "Don't you think I'm scared too?"

"Of course I do, but I've never imagined having children. Just understand that. This," he motioned between the two of them, "is all uncharted territory for me. Let alone finding out that I might become a father, soon." He sighed. "My childhood was really fucked up and I was scared that I'd be just as shit at being a parent as my mother and father were."

Bella's expression softened for a nano second, but was replaced almost instantly by a stoic look. Paul looked up into Bella's eyes and a smile broke out over his face, "But then I realized that I would have you to guide me. And the love we share will be enough to make us great parents. I know now that I can do anything, as long as I have you by my side."

"I just don't want you ending up resenting me one day. Look at Charlie and Reneé. Charlie wanted to stay in Forks and eventually she resented him so much for it, that she divorced him. That was a much smaller thing than having a child."

"Honestly, I get that. I think that we both have some emotional baggage from our childhood, but I think that maybe we will be more careful of making the same mistakes our parents did. Bella, I love you so much and I realized yesterday that I want everything with you and I want to give you everything you want. As many children as you want. A happy life full of love and I want our children to see how much we love each other and how much we love them." Paul got on his knees in front of Bella, gently lifted her thin sweater over her stomach and placed a tender kiss there. "Daddy loves you very much." He whispered and got up to his feet again. "And daddy loves mommy very much too and he is very sorry that he hurt mommy."

Bella's eyes started to fill with tears and she laughed. "I don't know whether it's the hormones or you that's turned me into such a cry baby."

Paul wiped away a tear that had escaped from Bella's eye and pulled her closer, placing his lips on hers. The kiss started out slow and tender, their tongues languidly moving together, but with each passing second becoming more frenzied. Paul pulled Bella flush against him and enveloped her in his strong arms. His strong body eliciting pure want from within her.

Paul pulled away all too soon, making Bella groan at the sudden loss of his lips. "Come on, Trouble. Let's go home," he panted, "Before I fuck you right here on the beach."

"I don't mind, really." Bella begged.

"Believe me, Trouble. Sand is not your friend when it involves sex."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Bella thought back to what Jake had said yesterday about Paul having bedded a lot of women and found herself curious about how many women he actually had sex with.

Paul laughed wholeheartedly. "I never pretended to be a saint."

"Nope. You sure didn't. So how many women have you actually slept with?" Bella asked unable to curb her curiosity.

"God, Trouble. I haven't really kept score, you know." Paul replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Ball park?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Jesus, is it really that bad?" Bella wondered out loud. His reaction made her think that it might be somewhere around thirty women.

"I think it might be a little more that you're expecting."

"How much?"

"Maybe fifty."

"Christ," Bella cursed and sat down right there on the dry sand of the beach. "I'm suddenly very sorry I asked."

"Hey," Paul soothed Bella as he sat down next to her.

"How the fuck?" Bella huffed.

"I was different back then. It was all I knew, Bella. I had no concept of what love meant. Sex was just a means to and end."

"Which was?"

"It was a way for me to release my anger. I was so bitter and cynical. It felt like everyone around me were flaunting their happiness in my face. It was all love and magic, butterflies and hearts, but to me it felt like believing that unicorns existed. Utter bullshit. I'd seen what this so called love looked like between my parents. Constant abuse and fighting. So I stuck with what I did best, which was fucking and drinking. No emotions. No strings attached." Paul frowned and continued, "But then you came to the bonfire that night, and turned my world upside down with the imprint. Not to mention coming up with that arrangement of sex only. There I was, thinking that you'd be this boring little goody-two-shoes in bed and proving me so fucking wrong that it was extremely disconcerting. I was completely blown away by the sex. Jesus Christ, I didn't expect you to be so fucking good. And the worst part was the fear and the anger I felt when I realized that our first time together had been the best sex I'd ever had. I was so angry at you for fucking with my mind and my body like that. Here came the pale faced little virgin, no experience what so ever, and blew my fucking mind with her mad skills in bed."

Bella smiled at Paul's words, looking proud. "What about the blow job?" She asked.

"God, don't even get me started on that first blow job you gave me. Fucking ecstasy, that was. There will never be anybody for me ever again, but you. You, my love, are all I want. You're all I need."

"I love you." Bella replied in earnest, staring up at him and placing her small hand on his cheek, making his heart race.

"Oh Trouble. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Bella and Paul walked back to Jake and Leah's house hand in hand, joking about the sex of the baby. "How can you say it's a boy?" Bella asked as Paul mentioned some ideas for baby names. "What if it's a girl?"

"It's going to be a boy, I just know it. Besides, you'll have plenty more chances to pop out a girl."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Paul gave Bella his best wolfy grin.

"So, I have a appointment for a sonar on Friday."

"Oh, so does Emily."

"Emily? Oh my god. Is she pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's how I suspected that you might be pregnant. I was worried about you and I spoke to Sam about it. He was the one who told me that you had the same symptoms as Emily and that maybe you were pregnant as well."

"It's going to be so much fun not going through all of this alone. I mean, I know I have you, but Emily will physically understand what I'm going through."

"Do you want to go by there later?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"But right now I want you to pick up your things from Leah's house so I can take you back home and fuck your brains out."

"Well, let's get a move on then." Bella giggled and increased her speed toward her friend's house.

 **A/N: The insight into Paul's mind really helps put things into perspective, doesn't it? Be kind and please review. It really inspires me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please keep up the reviews. I'm really loving your responses. Sadly, I don't own anything.**

Chapter 13 - In the same boat

 **PPOV**

Paul unlocked the door to their house, scooped Bella up into his arms and kicked the front door closed. He hurried them to the bedroom, seeming a little desperate. He put Bella down gently and stroked her jaw. "I need you really bad." He whispered.

"Then take what you need."

Paul needed no further encouragement as he literally tore Bella's sweater from her body and quickly stripped her of the rest of her clothes. He took a step back, admiring the naked woman standing in front of him. "God, look at that perfection." he licked his lips. "So fucking hot."

Bella's chest heaved from anticipation and excitement, the scent of her arousal hitting Paul square in the face, making him growl.

"My turn," She said in a rasping voice, sexily stalking toward him. She slid her hands underneath his shirt, running them over his very tense muscles and slowly slipping his shirt over his head. She dropped to her knees, undid the button on his shorts and lazily pulled down the zipper. She stripped him of his pants, effectively freeing his throbbing erection.

Paul cursed loudly as she unexpectedly took his considerable length into her mouth and started to suck. Bella cupped his balls in her hand and took him even deeper into her mouth, the tip of his very large cock hitting the back of her throat over and over as she worked her magic. "Jesus, Bella." he groaned as she picked up the pace. Bella did that thing with her teeth again, just like the first time she'd sucked him, bringing him closer to his much needed release. Bella swirled her tongue around and around his painfully hard dick, releasing the beast within him. He gripped Bella's head firmly between his hands and thrust relentlessly into her hot, wet mouth. "Take it, baby. Take all of it, you fucking little tease." he groaned. "Work that fucking mouth, like you do best." Bella moaned in response. He could smell the intensifying scent of Bella's arousal. This dirty talk was turning her on even more. "Is that the best you've got?" He challenged her. "I know you can do better than this, you wild little sex deviant." But then something happened that Paul totally didn't expect. Bella came right there on the spot, without him even touching her. She moaned again, loudly. The vibrations her mouth made on his extremely hard cock and the downright hotness of her, cumming so beautifully for him, pushed him over the edge. Bella pulled away, crying out as her body was still overcome with pleasure and Paul exploded all over her hot mouth and perky tits.

After a dizzying, but completely intense and satisfying round of sex, Bella had phoned Emily to ask if they could come over. Emily was delighted and invited them to stay for dinner. Bella wondered if Sam had told her about Bella's possible pregnancy. She supposed he would have, just like Paul had told Bella about Emily being pregnant. That may have been the reason that Emily sounded so excited on the phone.

The door to Sam and Emily's house stood open. Paul knocked twice. "Hello?"

Emily appeared out from the kitchen. "Oh hi, come in, come in." She motioned for them to follow her to the kitchen, where Sam was sitting, nursing a beer.

"Hi," he looked up and smiled. He eyed Bella a little longer than necessary, before asking. "So?"

Bella smiled coyly as she wrapped her arm around Paul's muscular frame. "So?" She shot back.

Emily looked knowingly at Bella and Paul. "Anything new? She asked. Emily was obviously trying to fish for information, without actually mentioning her suspicions.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bella replied, playing dumb, thoroughly enjoying this game she and Emily had going on.

"Oh, come on Bella." Emily teased. "Cut it out. I know Paul has probably told you already."

"Told me what?" Bella encouraged Emily.

"I'm pregnant." Emily squealed, completely glowing.

"Awww, I'm so happy for you guys." Bella said genuinely and hugged Emily and Sam consecutively. "It's the best news."

Sam and Emily waited with baited breath for Bella to tell them that she was pregnant as well, but Bella wanted to add to the suspense for just a little longer. "So when are you due?"

"Oh cut the crap, Bella." Emily teasingly scolded her. "Just tell me if there is a little friend on the way for my baby?"

Bella's face practically split as she smiled in delight. "Yeah," Bella nodded. "I'm making a little friend for your baby." She rubbed her belly lovingly.

Emily totally lost it. She jumped up and down and squealed even louder than before, clapping her hands, making Sam grin indulgently at his wife's excitement.

"Congrats you guys." Sam said, shaking Paul's hand and then pulled Bella in for a tight hug.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun!" Emily said as she hugged Paul and Bella at the same time.

The rest of the night was taken over by baby talk, which included gender speculation, nursery layouts and whether they were going to breastfeed or bottle feed. Even the men were joining in and talking animatedly about these subjects. Paul still held firm that it was going to be a boy, while Bella said that it didn't bother her in the least, she just wanted a healthy baby. Emily had admitted that she and Sam both wanted their first born to be a girl.

After dinner, the men spoiled them by making coffee, decaf, of course and even washing the dishes. 

**PPOV**

"Glad to see that Emily isn't the only one falling asleep at the drop of a hat these days." Sam whispered as they watched the sleeping forms of the two mothers-to-be.

"Oh, you have no idea." Paul replied. "Guess it's time to head home and put mommy and baby to bed."

"Good luck with that. I can't seem to get this one to wake up once she passes out like this. I'll have to carry her to bed."

"Come on, sleepy head." Paul spoke softly as he caressed Bella's cheek. "Time to go home."

"Mmm, five more minutes, please." Bella mumbled.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and Paul tried again. "Come on, Trouble. Let's go home."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here it comes. Telling everyone. Hope you guys enjoy it. And of course, you know the drill, I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 14 - The big reveal

 ****

 **BPOV**

"Okay, Bella, this is going to be a little uncomfortable." The doctor said as he squirted a little bit of lubricant onto a long, white and blue sonar stick.

"Wait? Are you going to stick it up her, well, you know?" Paul made a gesture with his hand. He looked a little pale.

The doctor nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bella asked teasingly. She didn't even wince as the doctor stuck the sonar wand up inside of her. She wasn't being blasé about it, but let's face it, she was used to a lot bigger.

Paul cleared his throat. "Um, yeah."

At first Bella heard a whooshing noise and then a faint little thud began to sound on the sonar machine. "Hear that?" The doctor asked. "That's your baby. Still very small, but definitely there."

Bella swallowed thickly. She had never experienced any emotion like this before. It was an overwhelming feeling of joy and a totally different kind of love. In this moment, she knew that she would never let any harm come to their unborn child. She watched the screen as the doctor pointed out their baby, which looked a lot like a big bubble at the moment. But still, it was the most beautiful bubble Bella had ever seen. Paul, apparently felt the same.

"What's the matter there, Lahote? Getting a little emotional on me?" Bella asked as she spotted Paul quickly swiping away a lone tear.

At first, Paul looked like he wanted to deny it, but then said, "Maybe just a little," and winked at Bella.

The doctor began to measure the circumference of the black and grey image on the screen and went on to tell them the size of their baby and giving her the estimated date of Delivery. It was round about the 4th of August, just three days before Emily, who had conceived while on honeymoon. "Your'e about 5 weeks and two days pregnant." Bella was excited now. It started to feel so much more real now. They were having a baby. Paul and Bella had created this tiny little life out of pure passion and love. Bella supposed that this was a good foundation for a child, having two parents who loved and adored each other and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that their child would grow up in a happy home.

The doctor printed out a few pictures that he'd take on the monitor and handed it to Paul, congratulating him, while Bella got dressed.

As Bella emerged from the small dressing room, the doctor explained that he wanted to see her again in six weeks and that they had to arrange it like that at the reception desk. "Please start using folic acid daily until I see you again. Then we can discuss what prenatal vitamins you should use."

"So have you decided which room you are going to use as the nursery for the baby?" Paul asked on their way home.

"I suppose the one closest to our room would be the best option." Bella frowned suddenly as she became aware of the surroundings. "Hey, why are we headed to Charlie's?"

"We need to tell him." Paul said simply.

"Oh my god, so now you're suddenly bulletproof? You know he's gonna come at you with his shotgun, right?"

"It'll be fine, Trouble. Stop worrying. Even if he gets really mad at us, what's he gonna do about it? Lock me up?"

"Ha!" Bella barked a laugh. "You'd be so lucky."

 ****

 **PPOV**

Bella was nervously fidgeting on the couch next to Paul. If she wan't going to tell Charlie soon, he would tell him. Whether the Chief would be angry or not, this was something that had to be done. Bella was just going to have to bare down and do it. She had to tel Charlie.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" The ever observant Chief of Police asked as he eyed his daughter suspiciously.

"No, Dad. Nothing is wrong."

'Oh come on, Trouble.' Paul thought. 'Where is the brave Bella Swan now? The one who ran with vampires years ago and is running with the wolves now.'

"Bella is pregnant." Paul said, deciding to put an end to the tension. The sooner it was out in the open, the sooner they could get this talk over and done with.

"I'm sorry, what?" Charlie asked, dumbstruck.

"I'm pregnant, Dad." Bella said as she found her voice again.

Bella watched Charlie's face intently, trying to gauge his reaction. She found no rage or anger there. He was obviously still processing the information that they had given him.

Sue smiled at the two of them, but kept quiet, also waiting for Charlie to respond.

Paul counted the seconds as he waited for Charlie's response. Sixty-four seconds later, Charlie finally reacted, and it was nothing like Paul had expected at all. A huge grin broke out over Charlie's face, making his big mustache twitch.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Yes, sir." Paul nodded.

"Sue, were going to be grandparents." Charlie said again, proudly as he took his wife's hand in his. Sue looked relieved. She was probably just as worried as they were, that Charlie was going to shoot Paul.

Bella gave Paul an 'is he for real?' look, and Paul tried not to laugh at her expression. He had to pretend to be serious. This was a big deal.

Once the initial shock had faded, Sue and Charlie congratulated them and started asking about things like Bella's due date, baby names and if they'd planned the pregnancy.

Bella gave them a shortened, happier, PG rated version of what happened and said that they haven't talked about names yet. It was still too soon and they first wanted to tell all of their family and friends about the big news.

"I can't wait to go shopping for baby clothes now. It's going to be so much fun." Sue said, taking Bella's hand into her own.

"Believe it or not, but this is one shopping trip that I am not going to miss for the world." Charlie said to Sue. Talk about unexpected.

"So have you told Reneé yet?" Charlie burst Bella's happy bubble.

"Uhm, no. Not yet. As nervous as I was to tell you, Dad, the thought of telling Reneé about this, scares the living daylights out of me.

Reneé had also taken the news surprisingly well. She was excited about become a grandma, her only request being that their child call her on her name and not grandma. Bella had put her foot down and scolded Reneé. Eventually her mother conceded, although Bella was sure Reneé was pouting on the other end of the line.

 **PPOV**

The next evening found Paul and Bella heading over to Sam and Emily's again. They were having a pack dinner. Tonight was the night that Bella and Emily were going to reveal their pregnancy to the rest of the pack.

They were greeted with a sight of Quil doing his best scar face impersonation, when they arrived. But instead of pretending to hold a machine gun in his hands, Quil was pretending to shoot at everyone with his dick.

"Still working hard on growing up, I see." Paul said as he ruffled Quil's hair patronizingly. "You're doing a swell job."

They greeted everyone on their way to the kitchen, so Bella could join the other women, while Paul stored his beer in the fridge.

"Hi all." Bella greeted the women collectively, waving her hand at them.

"Want some wine?" Kim asked Bella, moving to grab a wine glass from one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Oh, no thanks. I can't." Bella smiled secretively and winked not so discreetly at Emily. Kim eyed the two of them for a moment. "Emily said the same thing earlier." Kim pouted as Bella poured herself a glass of mango juice. "Come on, live a little. The two of you are acting like a bunch of pregnant fairies."

The whole house quieted down as Kim spoke the words.

"Wait a minute?" Skye said as realization dawned on her face. "Are you-? I mean, are both of you-?" She tried to get the words out, but couldn't. Skye's mouth hung open, the one corner of her lips turning up into a hopeful smile.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Mia squealed, hopping up and down in her chair. "You guys are both pregnant! Aren't you?" She pointed a finger between Bella and Emily.

Bella saw Leah keeping her head down, trying to hide the knowing smile on her face.

At this point, the whole pack burst into the kitchen, waiting wordlessly for confirmation.

Emily and Bella smiled at each other, trying to contain their joy as curious faces everywhere looked at them intently.

"Yeah, we are." Emily said, pulling Bella into her side.

Emily's words were barely cold, as everyone pulled them into tight hugs, with words of congratulations and excited expressions. They guys were clapping Paul and Sam on the back, almost as if saying, well done. It was quite amusing to witness, actually.

"The best part of all," Bella said to the other women, once everything had gone back to normal again, "is that our due dates are only three days apart."

"That is extremely cool," Mia stated as she refilled her wine glass. "Did you guys plan it like this?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with wonder.

"Actually, these two slipped up a little with their birth control," Sam said as he opened the fridge for another beer, raising his eyebrows, reprimanding the two women mockingly.

"Did you forget to take your pill?" Skye asked.

"I did, yes. My mind was on a little bit of an overload, with all the wedding plans."

"And you Bella?" Kim asked curiously.

"This little miss took antibiotics and forgot to take extra precautions." Paul joined in as he came up behind Bella and enveloped her in his arms, kissing her soundly in the crook of her neck.

"I bet that was fun, experiencing Paul's utter delight at the news." Jared teased, obviously knowing Paul very well and knowing how his friend probably reacted.

Bella got up, kissed Paul swiftly on the lips and excused herself to the bathroom. "I swear to god, as tiny as your child still is, it feels like he or she is grinding it's little heels into my poor bladder."

"He." Paul corrected her simply, and winked.

As soon as Bella was out of earshot, Paul huddled in closer to the girls. "I need your help," he whispered conspiratorially. 

**A/N: Hope the big reveal wasn't too cliché? I'm already thinking of a new story to write after this one. What do you guys think of Paul as a doctor? Yes? No?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. Keep up the reviews. Only a few chapters to go. All the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer, who created such a great platform to work from.**

Chapter 15 - Underneath the stars

 ****

 **BPOV**

It was twilight already when Bella walked up the steps to the house, her stomach growling as she reached for the door knob. She had been out with Emily the whole day, shopping for maternity clothes and even some gender neutral baby clothes. Emily had called her early that morning and demanded that Bella come with her to Seattle. Bella really wanted to decline and sleep in, but Paul had urged her to go with Emily, telling her that he needed to go into work to finish some last minute details on one of the houses he and Alex had finished building last week.

She was just going to make them a quick dinner, because she and baby wolf needed food, and soon.

All thoughts of food vanished from her mind as Bella opened the door, because there, on the floor, on top of a trail of red and white rose petals, lay a little post-it note with three words written in black ink. "Follow the roses."

Candles were lit throughout the room and the lights were dimmed. Soft jazz was playing in the background, setting a romantic mood. She wondered if this was an attempt from Paul to spoil her a bit. She set down her purse and shopping bags on the couch.

Bella smiled, intrigued. "What are you up to, Paul Lahote?" She wondered out loud but slowly followed the rose petal trail. It led all the way through the livingroom, into the kitchen and out the back door. The way to the back yard was lit with small tea candles on either side of the rose petals, forming a path for Bella.

She looked up to find Paul kneeling on one leg in the middle of a big heart, made from four different kinds of rose petals. More candles were placed sporadically around the back yard and behind Paul was a big blanket, spread out, with a picknick basket in the middle. He held up a small, velvety black box, toward her.

"Oh my god," Bella gasped as realisation hit. He was going to propose.

"Not too much, is it?" Paul smiled goofily at her and wrinkled his nose.

Bella simply shook her head, smiling from ear to ear, her heart going a million miles an hour as she moved closer to Paul.

"Bella Swan," Paul started as she now stood in front on him, "You know who I am, and you know who I was. You have turned my world upside down. You unknowingly encourage me to become a better man than I ever imagined I could be. You fill my life with so much love and joy, that I could never, ever again, survive without you. Please say you'll marry me and I promise I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me these past few months."

Bella clapped both her hands to her mouth, nodded and laughed through her tears. "Yes, Paul. Of course I'll marry you." She affirmed as he stood up and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Really? Yes?" He asked as he broke the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"Yes!" Bella said again as Paul slipped an enormous two carat princess cut diamond ring onto her finger.

Paul's lips found her's again as he pulled them down to the blanket, to make sweet love to her under the stars.

Bella lifted her left hand in the air to admire her stunning engagement ring as her head rested on Paul's chest. Bella didn't even want to think about what this ring had cost Paul, but for the life of her, she couldn't find it in her to scold him. It was just so perfect. More beautiful than she'd ever imagined.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked, frowning.

"Are you kidding?" She turned her face up to him. "My god, babe. It's so incredibly beautiful. I'm just worried that you might have sold a kidney on the black market to buy it."

"Nah," Paul shrugged. "The last house I remodeled paid for that ring. You don't have to worry."

"I do worry though," Bella said with the most serious expression she could muster. Paul lifted a brow as he waited for her to continue. "I'm worried that I might drown if I ever go swimming with this ring on my finger."

Paul chuckled softly. "Really, Trouble?"

Bella's stomach rumbled again, reminding her of how hungry she still was.

"Time to feed the little wolf?" Paul asked, smiling at her. "Seems like he already knows how to growl."

"Don't forget about Mommy." Bella put a hand to her heart, feigning outrage.

Paul opened the basket of food, to reveal an array of finger foods and fruit. Bella licked her lips at the sight of the mouth watering spread and popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Champagne?" Paul asked.

"Babe, you know I can't drink."

"It's alcohol free." He said and filled two flutes with the sparkling fluid.

 **BPOV  
**

Bella woke up the next morning, to a smell of bacon, stretched out in bed and smiled as the diamond on her finger sparkled from the light filtering in through the curtains. She was engaged. It still hadn't quite sunk in yet. She got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom, since her little wolf was stepping on her bladder again. After also washing her face and brushing her teeth, she headed to the kitchen so she could steal some bacon for her and the baby.

"Morning, my fiancé." She greeted Paul and wrapped her arms around his naked torso, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Good morning, my wife to be." He greeted her back.

"Wife to be? It has a nice ring to it." She said as she swiped a piece of bacon from the pan.

"Hungry, much?" He teased.

"Hey, it's not for me, it's for your child."

"Yeah, yeah."

Bella started with coffee as Paul piled the rest of the bacon onto a plate to begin baking the eggs.

"Oh Jesus!" Bella clapped her hand to her mouth as the smell of fried egg hit her nostrils, making her whole body heave, and sent her running for the nearest toilet. Suddenly the smell was everywhere, making her more nauseous than she's ever been in her life. Paul walked in seconds later, once again helping to hold the hair out of Bella's face.

"Paul, please just get the eggs far away from the house and open some doors." Bella managed to say between her bouts of vomiting. "The smell is horrendous."

Paul laughed at Bella's words, causing her to swat a hand at him weakly. "Go, please."

Once the house was free of any egg smells, Paul called Bella to come back into the kitchen. "Okay trouble. So no more eggs for us, for the next few months. We'll just have bacon and toast." He was teasing her. She was sure of it.

"Yeah, poke fun at mama bear, why don't you. It's always good to tease a pregnant, hormonal woman." Bella gave Paul her best 'I hate you' look, but failed miserably, making him laugh at her again. Bella huffed her annoyance and continued with the coffee that she had yet to finish. 

**BPOV**

It really was a lovely day at the beach. Bella and Emily were taking silly photos of themselves in their bikini's, pushing out their belly's as far as they could, and pressing them against each other. They'd decided that they wanted to take as many pictures as they could for their children, to someday show them the fun Bella and Emily had while being pregnant together.

The rest of the day, the two women spent splashing around in the water and soaking up as much sun as they could. The men occasionally dunking them into the water or splashing them.

"So, have you decided on names yet?" Bella asked Emily as she stretched herself out on her towel.

"We did actually." Emily smiled lazily and looked over at Sam briefly. "Kaylie, if it's a girl. And Jason if it's a boy. What about you guys?"

"We haven't really discussed names yet." Bella said. She and Paul had talked about everything but names. "I was kind of thinking Caleb, or Matthew."

Paul's eyes lit up. "Caleb, yeah. I like it."

"But what if it's a girl?" Sam joined in.

"It's a boy." Paul said stubbornly.

"You don't know that yet, babe." Bella added. He was so sure it was going to be a boy, but they still needed to be prepared for the opposite.

"Fine. What about Maddison?"

"That's really beautiful, Paul." Emily gushed.

"I like it too." Bella smiled and stroked Paul's back. "It's a strong name."

Bella felt happy about the fact that they'd so easlily decided on names. She had been a little worried that it might be a bit of a fight deciding on names. Like in the movies, where the couples incessantly bickered about the names they wanted their babies to have. But it just happened so naturally. As easy as breathing.

 ****

 **PPOV**

The pack and their imprints congratulated them on their engagement that evening, although they all knew way before Bella. Paul had asked the imprints to help him plan the perfect evening for Bella and he had to admit, they had done a stellar job. Romance, hearts and flowers didn't come naturally for Paul and that was why he had needed back-up.

Paul watched as Bella was pulled from one woman to the next, all of them eager to see the ring that Paul had bought. Each and every one of the women basically had the same 'oooh and aaah' reaction and Paul felt proud as he watched his glowing fianceé gladly showing off the ring. This was something Paul was willing to splurge on. He wanted to buy her a big, shiny ring, even though he knew Bella not to be materialistic. Paul supposed he wanted the world to see what she ment to him and how much he loved her. In a way, having put a ring on her finger, had calmed his wolf a little. It was a way of saying that Bella was taken. He had staked his claim on Bella.

 ****

 **A/N: Tell me you loved it? xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi all. Sorry if the previous chapter was full of mistakes. For some reason my spell check didn't work last night. Please read and review. And also know that Stephanie Meyer is still the owner of Twilight. Love. MrsLMB xxx**

Chapter 16 - The nuptials

 ****

 **PPOV**

Bella was busy painting clouds on the nursery walls when Paul came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It looks really beautiful." He kissed her neck gently and dragged her scent in through his nose. She smelled so intoxicating. He loved the new scent of her pregnant body. Her scent was twice as strong as it used to be and it was just an extra layer to her usual smell. Something a little sweeter. "God, you smell so good."

"Mmm," She moaned and tipped her head to the side, exposing her milky white neck to him, driving him nuts.

"The things you do to me." He grumbled. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Take all you need, baby." She murmured. "I'm yours."

Paul groaned and pulled Bella's back against him, running his hand underneath her tattered shirt,over her swollen belly and up to her breasts. He loved the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. It meant easy access for him. Something his wolf liked, as well. Paul turned Bella around and scooped her up into his arms swiftly. Bella's legs wrapped around his hips as he moved them over to the table where all the paint cans were standing. Paul idly moved all the cans to the side and placed Bella on the table. His heart was beating wildly, his arousal straining painfully against his shorts.

Paul could tell that Bella was turned on as well, although these days, she was always aroused. Bella had mentioned something about pregnancy hormones when he'd questioned her about it a while ago. It took absolutely nothing but a look in her direction or a slight touch to her skin, to turn Bella on and he fucking relished it. The physicality of their relationship was something that he was sure he would never get used to. They always needed each other physically, although their emotional connection wasn't lacking either.

Paul fumbled with the zipper and button of his pants, like a horny teenager about to have sex for the first time. Her scent was driving him wild, making him lose all co-ordination and function of his body.

Bella mewled as he stroked his hard length up and down over her wet core. She had somehow taken off her pants without him noticing. Not that he minded though. He only had one thing on his brain right now, and his cock was right up against his target.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he eased himself into Bella with a tormentingly slow speed, stretching her walls. Bella dug her nails into his back as she moaned his name. How the hell did she expect him to remain calm if she reacted like that. Bella bucked her hips into him, egging him on.

"Easy there, tiger." He whispered in her ear, still keeping his movements slow. He wanted to make her cum properly, a few times, but in doing that, he needed her to be a good girl and behave. If she was going to keep up demanding a faster pace, his self control wouldn't hold up and he really needed her like this right now. Slow and deep.

He lapped at her neck and teased one of her pink nipples with his fingers as he moved slowly in and out of her, eliciting the sweetest of sounds from those pouty lips of hers. He moved his hand down to her sensitive bundle of nerves between them, pinching it lightly. Bella moaned and bucked into him again.

"Fuck, Trouble. Don't do that. You're going to make me lose control." He growled at her.

"Mmm, but I love it when you lose control." She said and ground herself harder against him.

Paul bit down on his lower lip even harder now, as his last shred of control went out the window. He pulled his hips back and forcefully slammed back into her. "Is this what you want?" He groaned. "You want it hard and fast, baby?"

"Yes, Paul. Please. Fuck me hard." She moaned, almost making him cum on the spot.

He wasn't going to last long if he kept up this pace. He needed her to climax with him, so he continued his ministrations on her clit, working her up to her orgasm.

"Ah, Jesus, yes." She shouted out as she threw her head back in ecstasy, tightening around him and milking his seed from within him.

"Fuck," he groaned into her breasts as he released deep inside of her. "So good."

Bella clung to him while they both tried to slow their erratic breathing, panting against each other.

"You drive me crazy, woman." 

**BPOV**

Today was the big day. Butterflies were flying around wildly in Bella's stomach as she eyed herself in front of the long pine mirror. "Relax. You look beautiful, Bella." Leah stated calmly, placing a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Just perfect." Jenny concurred, pushing the last pearl hairpin into place on Bella's head.

Bella's hair was swept up into a wavy up do, all pinned together with pearls. A few stray locks fell down her cheeks and neck, softening her face. She was dressed in a soft, flowy white dress with intricate little white flowers scattered over the bodice. Thin straps accentuated her long, elegant neck and shoulders. The soft material of the dress flowed loosely over her swollen belly and Bella rubbed her bump lovingly as the baby kicked it's approval as well.

Emily handed Bella a delicate bouquet of orchids wrapped in white lace. It shook slightly as Bella held it in front of her. She wasn't nervous about marrying Paul, she was just nervous about being the center of attention with so many people attending the wedding.

"Oh, Bella," Reneé said as she wiped away a tear. "You look stunning, honey. I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do today."

Bella turned into her mother's open arms and hugged her gently. "Thanks, mom. I just need to get my nerves under control."

The door opened suddenly, and a very dapper looking Sam peeked in. "Hi ladies, sorry to interrupt, but Paul just wanted me to give Bella a message. Sam's eyes softened at the sight of Bella. "You look very pretty, Bella."

"Thank you Sam." Bella said and nodded encouragingly for him to convey the message he had been sent to deliver.

"Right, well, Paul just wanted me to tell you that he can't wait to make you his wife and that he loves you very much." Sam blushed, probably feeling a little awkward.

"Tell him that I'll see him in a minute. I'll be the one in white."

With that, Sam disappeared again, leaving Bella excited and ready to go.

Charlie, who had been standing in the corner, looking a little emotional and uncomfortable, moved to Bella's side, wiggling his tie to hide his discomfort. "Ready to do this?" He asked, his mustache twitching into a nervous smile.

"Yeah, dad. Let's go."

 ****

 **PPOV**

Bella had really outdone herself with the decorations. Paul looked around to where all the guests were gathering, chatting excitedly and occasionally stopping to wish him good luck. The ceremony was being held in a open part of the forest, with fallen logs placed on either sides of the isle. The moss covered isle was covered in rose petals, forgoing the traditional red carpet. Orchids were tied to the sides of the logs with white lace bow's and small white cushions rested on top, to allow the guests more comfortable seating.

More white orchids were twisted around an arch at the end of the isle, where soon, one of the Elders would pronounce them husband and wife.

Soft music flowed gently from somewhere to the side, where violinists were playing Vivaldi's Spring.

"Bella said she will see you in a minute and that she'll be the one in white." Sam said as he placed an encouraging hand on Paul's shoulder.

Paul laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, that much is obvious."

"So, are you ready to do this?" Sam asked.

"Sure am." Paul smiled as Sam walked him to the arch.

Paul greeted Old Quil Ateara by hand, who was already in place for the ceremony. Paul blew out a breath and absently wiped over his black suit, making sure that he looked perfect for his bride.

Paul looked up as the violinists began to play the wedding march, not yet seeing Bella. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. This was a day that he had never dreamt would happen. He had always pictured himself as a free agent, never one to ever get married. At all. But in these eight months since he'd met Bella, all of the things he'd believed to be true, was completely proven wrong by one tiny woman. A woman who was now slowly making her way down the isle, arm in arm with the Police Chief of Forks.

Paul's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, dressed in a beautiful white gown. He had always thought of Bella as a beauty, but god, this was something else. Tears welled in his eyes as her eyes found him, a dazzling smile breaking out on her face. 'Pull it together, you fucking twat,' Paul chastised himself mentally. 'You are not going to cry.' He smiled back at his bride as she inched closer and wiped a traitorous tear from his eye.

As Bella and Charlie came to a standstill in front of him, Charlie kissed her softly on the cheek and handed her over to Paul, whispering, "Better take good care of them, Lahote."

"Always," Paul nodded and took Bella's hand.

"Hi," Bella smiled brightly.

"Hi, yourself," Paul whispered back. "God, Bella, I have no words to describe how beautiful you look."

"You don't look to bad, yourself, Mr. Lahote."

The sound of Old Ouil clearing his throat, brought the couple's attention back to the ceremony and the elderly man launched into an old Quileute story of true love.

Paul couldn't keep his eyes off of Bella and kept stealing glances at her face. He knew the look on her face very well. It was the look she had when she pretended to listen to something while her mind was clearly somewhere else. She looked so relaxed. So happy. Paul silently vowed that he would never let anything make her lose that look.

"Paul and Bella has decided to write their own vows and will now be reading it to each other." Old Quil announced, stepping back slightly as a way of encouragement for them to begin.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Paul began, focusing only on her, "you know me better than anyone in this world and still somehow you manage to love me. Not only for who I am, but for who I was."

"There were two things in this world that I never thought existed. Love and magic. Being with you has made me realize that those two things are so very real. I see it every day when I look into your eyes." Paul squeezed Bella's hand as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I promise you today, in front of everyone, that I will never let anything hurt you and I vow to make you even more happy than you have made me." Paul slipped a simple white gold ring onto Bella's finger.

Bella was crying now, but a beautiful smile graced her lips as she began to speak through her tears.

"Paul Lahote. I've dreamt of this day for so very long. I had pictured every detail from beginning to end. Just as it is today. But there is one thing here, that is so very different from what I had imagined and that-" Bella choked on her tears. "that is the depth of my love for you." Bella took a steadying breath, trying to control her emotions.

A couple of sniffles could be heard from some of the pack's imprints. All of them knowing how far Bella and Paul had come since they'd first met.

"I did not know it was possible to love anyone as much as I love you. So I bring myself to you this day to share my life with you. You can trust in my love, because it is so very real and I promise to be a faithful mate and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams and goals. I vow to be there for you, always." Bella's shaking hands fumbled with Paul's ring before she finally managed to ease it onto his finger, sighing in relief and giving him a beautiful smile.

The guests erupted in cheers as Old Quill pronounced them husband and wife. Paul pulled his wife to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. 

**BPOV**

Bella and Paul finally sat down to eat their meal, famished and exhausted after they had done all their rounds to the guest tables, receiving many well wishes and congratulations.

"So, what do you think of the decorations?" Bella asked as she looked around the reception hall.

The tables were draped in white lace, tying in with the white theme. Cylindrical glass vases were centered on the table with orchids and small glass bubbles submerged in water.

Two silver candelabra were strategically placed on either sides of a glass vase, each holding three candles.

The walls were draped with white linen and fairy lights, giving a warm and romantic feel to the room.

"Honestly, I think you did a spectacular job. I love it."

"I love you, Mrs. Lahote." Paul whispered as they danced slowly to their song, swaying gently together. They decided to forgo any spectacular dance moves, since they were being careful in Bella's pregnant state.

"I love you too, Mr. Lahote." Bella beamed. "God, I never dreamed that I'd be as happy as I am in this moment. You've given me everything, you know that right? What more could a woman ask for?"

"Perhaps a really great honeymoon?" Paul winked at her.

 ****

 **BPOV**

Bella stretched out lazily on the sun bed under a thatch roofed umbrella, on the beach. The sun was making her drowsy. She stared out to the bright blue waters of Barbados, reaching for her virgin pina colada. "Mmm, this is really good." She said as she dragged some of the cool, pine nutty fluid from the straw, into her parched mouth.

"I bet mine is better." Paul said as he held up his sex on the beach. "Too bad you can't have a taste."

Bella rubbed her belly and smiled at her husband. "I'ts worth it." She winked from behind her sunglasses. She was sure Paul could see it, wolf vision and all.

"Have you decided where you want to go eat tonight?" He asked as he tipped the yellow and orange drink to his lips.

"Definitely the place we saw with the ocean view. I want to watch the sun set tonight."

"Sure." Paul said and stood up, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her up. "Let's go have a swim." 

**PPOV**

Paul was sure glad that Bella had decided on this particular restaurant. The view of the sunset was truly spectacular. It was just such a shame that this was their last night on the island. The had really spent everyday enjoying all the activities that were on offer. Everyday, except the first day. They had spent it in bed, worshiping each other's bodies, like a couple on honeymoon truly were supposed to.

They'd had dinner on a boat, snorkeled, ate out as much as possible, went dancing and even got a couple's massage. Bella was slightly sour about the massage. It was something she had really been looking forward to, but with the baby bump in the way, Bella had found it extremely uncomfortable.

"It's sad that we are leaving tomorrow. This has easily been my favorite place to vacation."

Paul stroked Bella's cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't worry, Trouble. There will be many more of these types of vacations. I promise."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Epilogue to follow soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay guys, so this is the last chapter. Thank you all so very much for reading my story. Working on my next fic and will hopefully be able to start posting soon. I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 17: Epilogue

 ****

 **BPOV**

"Pause the movie for a minute please, Em. I need to go pee." Bella said as she eased herself up from the couch. Bella winced as a sharp pain shot through her belly. She had been having cramps since this morning, but kept her mouth shut. The doctor had explained to Bella that when she started to suspect that she was having contractions, she needed to time them. The time in between her cramps had become shorter and shorter since late morning. The last she had counted was an half hour between contractions. Bella opened her mouth, ready to tell Emily about the pains she was experiencing, but was stopped short when her water broke on the tiled floor of the living room.

"Oh Jesus." Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah." Bella replied and waddled calmly toward her friend's kitchen. Her sudden need to pee forgotten.

"Where are you going?" Emily demanded anxiously.

"Getting a mop." She called back over her shoulder.

"Oh for god sake, Bella. Just leave it. We need to get you to the hospital."

"Just relax." Bella spoke softly as she arrived back in the living room, mop in hand. "My contractions are still well away from the ten minute intervals."

"What?" Emily sounded outraged. "You were having contractions this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Emily yanked the mop away from Bella and made short work of mopping up the Bella's spilt fluids. She let the mop rest against the arm of the couch and ushered Bella to the door. "Come on, let's go."

"What about my hospital bag?" Bella whined. "We need to go pick it up."

"Later. Sam and Paul can bring it along."

"Paul!" Bella exclaimed as she rushed back to fetch her purse from the coffee table.

"Bella!" Emily complained. "Just get into the fucking car so we can get you to the hospital. You can call Paul on the way there."

"Wait." Bella held up a finger as she doubled over, panting as another contraction hit her. "What about a towel for me to sit on."

"Fine. But I'm warning you," Emily yelled as she rushed to the linen closet down the hall. "this is the last shit. No more excuses." She huffed, returning with a towel in hand. "We are leaving. Now!"

"Okay," Bella nodded, supporting her cramping belly. "Yeah."

 ****

 **BPOV**

"Hi, honey." Bella managed calmly as Paul answered his phone.

"Hey, Trouble. What are you guys up to?"

"Well, actually, we're on our way to the hospital. Meet us there?"

"It's happening?" Paul sounded excited.

"Oh god." Bella ground out as another contraction hit. "Yeah, honey. Definitely happening."

"I'll be there soon. I love you."

"Oh and one more thing, babe. Could you bring my hospital bag with you?"

"Will do." He said and ended the call.

"Just breathe, Bella." Emily soothed her with a quick glance in Bella's direction. "We'll be there soon."

Bella breathed like she had been taught in lamaze class, but it sure as shit didn't help at all.

"God, Emily." Bella moaned. "Can you please just try to drive faster than twenty miles per hour?"

 ****

 **BPOV**

At the hospital entrance, Emily called for a wheel chair. A portly nurse with big dark curls and a friendly smile rushed over to help Bella into the chair and started bombarding her with questions as she wheeled them to the labor ward, Emily on their heels.

Bella lay back in the comfy hospital bed, which one of the nurses had lifted slightly for her, when Emily waddled back into the room, stowing her phone back into her purse. "Paul and Sam are just parking outside. They'll be here in a minute. Her words were barely cold, when the two men all but skated into the room.

"Whoops," Sam jumped out of the way, just as he was about to hug Emily. "You too?"

"Oh my god, this is so unreal. It's the coolest thing ever." Bella squealed as Emily looked down at the big puddle of amniotic fluid she was standing in.

"Me too!" Emily agreed excitedly.

 ****

 **BPOV**

Another hour of increasing pain later, Bella's obstetrician entered the room, seeming a little concerned.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do an emergency c-section, Bella. You haven't dilated at all and the baby has turned. We can't deliver your baby feet first. Nurse Reid," he said and motioned toward the nurse who had been attending to Bella this whole time, "is going to get you ready for theater. Just stay calm. You have nothing to worry about. See you in there soon."

"How's Emily doing?" Bella asked Paul while the nurse helped Bella into a theater gown.

"Sam said that she's already seven centimeters dilated."

"Oh wow. That didn't take long. I just wish that I could have been there for her."

"I know you do, Trouble. But first, let's focus on our little one."

"Yeah," Bella panted again, squeezing the crap out of Paul's hand as she struggled through a particularly big contraction.

 ****

 **PPOV**

A short while later, Paul took his seat next to Bella's head, as the doctor started to cut Bella open. Paul was very happy that he couldn't see a thing. He kept his eyes trained on his wife, to make sure that she was doing okay.

"You're doing great, Bella." He said soothingly and stroked her hair.

"I love you." She whispered to him and smiled. "We're going to be parents soon."

"I know." He kissed her softly on the lips, trying to reign in his excitement.

The two of them were pulled from their moment by a sharp cry. "Congratulations mommy and daddy. It's a very healthy baby boy."

"Caleb." Bella said to Paul, motioning for him to go make sure that their son was doing okay.

Paul's heart raced as he laid eyes on his son for the first time. Even covered in goo, Caleb was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. From the big head of jet black hair and chubby little hands and feet, to his rosy little lips and big eyes.

The nurse handed him to Paul as soon as she'd wiped him clean and wrapped him in a blanket. Paul held baby Caleb in his arms, making soft cooing noises at his son, who was the spitting image of him. "Let's go say hi to mommy."

Paul walked carefully over to Bella, who was watching their exchange with tears in her eyes. "Hi mommy, meet our son." He said as he placed their baby on Bella's chest, all the while keeping on of his hands carefully on his boy.

"Oh Caleb. You are so beautiful. Just like your daddy." Bella said and touched his chubby cheeks. "Thank you." Bella mouthed to Paul.

"For what?"

"For giving him to me. For everything."

 ****

 **BPOV**

Bella was resting while Paul sat in a chair next to her, rocking Caleb gently. She wasn't sleeping, just closing her eyes. Her first attempt at breastfeeding had gone really well. Her eight pound, five ounce little tyke had a full tummy and was happy with his daddy. Which meant that she was happy. Sam had come in after Bella had arrived back from theater, to let them know that Emily had given birth to a healthy baby girl, just shortly after Bella had gone in to theater.

She had never seen these two men so happy and proud. Practically glowing. She could get used to this. She loved how good Paul already was with their son and she could see the love he had for little Caleb. It was so very obvious when she looked at the two of them.

"So," Paul whispered as to not wake the baby. "When can we start with the next one?"

 ****

 **A/N: Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. Till next time. Lots of love. MrsLMB xxx**


End file.
